Affinity for Awkward Positions
by Zippy and Chunks
Summary: Can Kenshin ever overcome his past? Will Aoshi ever get over his . . . past? Will Sano ever be fully clothed? We guarantee at least a giggle, if not full on laughs. KK, AM, SM and more!
1. Cranes on a Stick

Affinity for Awkward Positions  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 1: Cranes on a Stick  
  
-  
  
A/N: Zippy and Chunks, back in action together again. We are getting really into Rurouni Kenshin, and since Chunks said how nice RK reviewers are, Zippy decided to co-write a fic with her. Hopefully they will still be nice, even after seeing what we do to all the characters. Now, we know that A LOT of people do high school fics, and they usually end up pretty lame because those people just want to say how cute Sano is in boxers, or how sexy Kaoru's legs are in hot pants. But really now, high school isn't just about how someone took someone else's boyfriend. Bleh. We'll go rent "She's All That" if we want teen drama. We like REAL drama. Also, we will try to keep the characters looking like pretty much their usual selves, just . . . high schoolified. Yeah, and we moved the locale out of Japan and into the U.S., but that's because we don't live in Japan, and would thus not be able to describe teen life accurately. Don't hate us. . .  
  
JUST SO YOU KNOW, this story is kind of similar to the Tokyo and Kyoto Arcs, but with some obvious differences, since it is quite a criminal offense to go around killing people with swords and whatnot, and we don't want our heroes in jail. . . Also, we have kind of altered the ages of the characters, so no one calls Kenshin a dirty bastard for dating a girl a decade younger than him. Because that is pretty much the age difference in RK . . . it was cool back then I suppose, but we don't do it much anymore.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the stores in this, particularly not Hot Dog on a Stick, Robinson's May, Victoria's Secret, or Bath & Body Works. Those places are all NOT BELONGING TO US, and we only use them because . . . we shop there, and we figure most malls have those stores in them. Woo hoo. NOW READ! [Oh yeah, ** on either side of a sentence means that the character is thinking that sentence.]  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
It had been Kenshin first. His was the misfortune that started this whole chain of events. Then, Sano was suckered in to doing it too. He didn't like it, but it was somewhere to be, and he had nothing better to do, so why not. . . Even Aoshi succumbed to it, much as he hates to put effort into meaningless acts of servitude.  
  
"Welcome to Hot Dog on a Stick," said Kenshin with a smile. "How can I help you?"  
  
As Kenshin eagerly helped the customer, Sano was fiddling with his hat and eyeing the fryer.  
  
"Aoshi, I need a cherry lemonade, that I do."  
  
"No."  
  
"AOSHI, I really need the lemonade."  
  
"Get it yourself."  
  
"You're supposed to be working. . ."  
  
"I am working. I am supervising." Aoshi just stared at the shorter man as if daring him to say something back.  
  
"Fine. . ." the redhead sighed and filled the lemonade himself. He then walked over to the fryer, grabbed a stick, looked at it suspiciously, put that stick back, grabbed another one, and gave it to the customer. He then glared pointedly at Sanosuke, whose hat was now missing.  
  
"Sano, you can't put your hat in the fryer! I've told you that before! Not only is it unsanitary, it is unpractical. You need your hat, that you do!" Kenshin exclaimed. Luckily, there were no customers and the 'workers' could 'discuss' their issues.  
  
Sano groaned, "But I hate that hat! Just like I hate this whole uniform!"  
  
Aoshi added, "Primary colors really don't make my day."  
  
"Well," Kenshin began, "If you don't wear them, I'll just fire you! I AM management!"  
  
"You won't fire us," the two other guys replied. Just then, the fryer started bubbling mysteriously and Kenshin had to run to contain it. It was hurting the hot dogs and cheese sticks. After searching for some tongs, he reached into the fryer and pulled out container of ketchup. It was covered in batter and had actually reached a lovely golden brown color. He dropped it and Sano's batter-coated hat (which was on a stick, oddly enough. . . .) unceremoniously into the trash can.  
  
"Hello? Hot dog boys?" called a voice from near the register. A customer had shown up, and no one had noticed since Kenshin was cleaning up, and Sano and Aoshi were watching him do the stuff they are supposed to do but don't do because that requires effort.  
  
Aoshi walked over to register, figuring he better at least look like he is earning his paycheck, and raised an eyebrow at the girl standing there. Her braid was draped over the front of her fabulously feathered ensemble. . .  
  
Kenshin's voice came from behind the lemonade machines. "Miss Misao, WHY are you wearing that?"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
The guys blinked, because that didn't make sense to any of them. Seeing this, Misao continued. "Well, I was at cheer practice and my clothes were in my bag out on the field over by where we were practicing and then the football players came over from their practice and they took my bag and ran away and put it somewhere where I can't reach it because all the cheerleaders are short like me and they couldn't get it either and I was getting hungry so I just came over here. It's quite comfortable actually. Just a little warm." She smiled brightly at them.  
  
"I didn't know you were a cheerleader," said Sano in his 'suave' tone of voice. "Where's your short little skirt?"  
  
"I'm the MASCOT, dumb ass!" She shouted at him. She attempted to climb over the counter, but the register was in the way. "Can't you tell? I'm in a frickin' CRANE costume! And we are the Kyoto High CRANES, stupid. . ."  
  
Aoshi gave a little smirk and said, "Did you want a hot dog?"  
  
"Hmm, I guess not. Maybe I'll go have some ice cream." She turned around and put her crane head on. As she began walking to the other side of the food court, her foot bumped a trash can. She attempted to kick it and beat its ass to the ground, but instead it was HER ass hitting the ground as she lost balance and toppled over. As she lay on her back giving weak little 'caw's' of distress, she flapped her arms around in a pathetic attempt to get up.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin looked halfway between sympathy and hysteria. "Should we help her?"  
  
Sano looked over at the flurry of feathers. "Nah. She'll be fine."  
  
Aoshi helped the next customer, looking very bored as he did it. Kenshin, ever the tidy one, was cleaning spilled batter along the edge of the deep fryer and called over his shoulder, "Sano, could you get me some more napkins? I need some more here, that I do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sano, I need some napkins," Kenshin repeated.  
  
"What? I can't hear you . . ." Sano could obviously hear him. "I need your help, Sano!" Kenshin shouted to his pseudo-deaf friend.  
  
"What was that?" Sano drawled. "I can't hear you! MY UNIFORM IS TOO LOUD!"  
  
Kenshin simply rolled his eyes and did the work himself . . . again. While he would be the first to admit that the uniforms at the Hot Dog on a Stick were infamously hideous, a job was a job. And jobs meant money. And money meant gifts for Kaoru. And gifts for Kaoru meant a happy Kaoru. And happy Kaoru meant happy Kenshin. Buahahaha . . . Although, she HAD made him angry . . . well, irritated . . . when he woke one morning . . . and it was gone . . . chopped off . . . and he really missed it. It was disheartening to reach for it and it wasn't there anymore. That made him sad. Kenshin reached around to the nape of his neck, feeling the spot where his ponytail HAD been, up until Kaoru and her friends turned their slumber party into a let's-go-cut-off-Kenshin's-hair party. Ah well, mornings were easier when he had shorter hair. Took less time to get ready. Still. . .  
  
Sano laughed at Kenshin's sad face. "HA! Miss your mullet?"  
  
Aoshi turned to him, saying, "You're one to be talking, Rooster head."  
  
"Hey! I'll have you know that chicks find my hair VERY APPEALING," countered Sanosuke, getting a bit defensive.  
  
Kenshin looked up at the clock. "You guys, my shift is over. MAKE SURE TO STAY FOR THE REST OF YOURS." He hurried to take off his hat and apron.  
  
"What, Kenshin? Got a hot date?" Sano inquired mischievously.  
  
Kenshin smiled. "As a matter of fact, yes, that I do."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kenshin started off towards Bath & Body Works, where Kaoru would be waiting for him when she got off HER shift. It had taken some careful planning to line up their schedules like this. Usually he was just getting on when she was finished.  
  
As he got on the elevator to go down to the first floor he could sense an angry glare emanating from the Sears department store. Chancing a look in that direction, he saw Saitou working the perfume section, his cold amber eyes trying to bore holes in Kenshin's forehead. Taking his summer camp rival's anger in stride, he continued on his way, passing the Victoria's Secret. Through the pink and lacy display windows, he could see the form of Yumi in the lingerie section shouting something across the store before finally storming over to the perfume area and throttling Megumi (who was simply doing her job). Kenshin's eyes widened as the two co-workers engaged in a cat fight. **My, who knew Miss Megumi had such a nice right hook . . . or that Miss Yumi had such a glass jaw. Points for Megumi.**  
  
Kenshin popped his head in the perfume half of the store and said, "Miss Megumi, perhaps you should not do this in front of customers. It is bad public relations, that it is."  
  
Megumi smiled at Kenshin and said, "Of course! You're right! I'll just clean this right up. . ." before hauling Yumi's limp body behind the register and out of sight.  
  
Kenshin's job there was done, and he could see Kaoru standing under the red and white checkered awning of Bath & Body Works. Indeed, she DID look quite hot in her orange/yellow flowered top, bright yellow mini-skirt, and matching yellow bow. Always the bow. . . Kenshin's khakis and flip-flops looked boring in comparison to the perkiness that emanated from his girlfriend of almost a year. Geez, she DRESSED like sunshine. And her smile was just as radiant.  
  
"Kenshin! I almost thought you had to stay and work Sano's shift for him. Well, let's go!" Kaoru said as she greeted him happily. He smiled at her, and his arm slipped around her waist as they walked out of the mall towards her Mustang. Nothing like American muscle, eh Kaoru?  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Aoshi was having to actually do his job, as Sano seemed to have a gift for disappearing whenever WORK was floating around. Aoshi didn't mind working, it was just the smiling at the customers bit that he had issues with. He didn't really smile in general, so to smile at complete strangers (who were about to contaminate their bodies with a variety of greasy 'food'), was possibly the most difficult thing he had to do all day. Luckily for him, another girl had shown up to work the ending shift with him, so he could just stand in the back poking little sticks into the hot dogs.  
  
An hour or so after Kenshin (and Sanosuke too, actually) left, Aoshi's shift was also over. He changed into his black pants and navy blue shirt in the back, but he had been wearing his combat boots the whole time. Against regulations, but hey . . . whatever, right? As he walked out into the food court, he noticed that Crane Misao was still lying on the floor. Various people would try to help her up, but she would only snap "DON'T TOUCH ME! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"  
  
Actually, she could've used a hand. The crane head wouldn't let her roll over because it was 1) pretty heavy and 2) had pointy things on the side that stopped the rolling motion. She couldn't jump up in that cool ninja move because the head WAS heavy and was also obstructing her vision, and she couldn't take the head off because her arms were tangled up inside her costume. Besides, the trash can was partially on top of her, as was a chair that had fallen over during her flailing. All of this could have been removed by someone friendly, but anytime someone friendly tried to be friendly, she shouted at them. Thus her predicament.  
  
Aoshi walked towards the feathery figure and stood over it.  
  
"GO AWAY! I CAN GET UP ON MY OWN!"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," Aoshi said to her. "You have been here for the past hour."  
  
"Well, I've almost got it. . ." she replied. She could almost hear almost hear his thoughts of **Yeah right,** so she sighed and added, "Okay, I could really use some help right about now. . ."  
  
Aoshi politely leaned over and straightened the chair and the trash can. He then grabbed either side of the crane's waist, and effortlessly pulled her upright. As soon as she straightened herself inside the costume she pulled her head off. Her face was flushed and the pink bow on the end of her braid was beginning to slip off. "Shall I bow before you as thanks for the kind rescue?"  
  
". . . Sure, why not. . ."  
  
"Very well, my Lord Aoshi." She dipped into a very low Crane-ish curtsy.  
  
"You shouldn't do that. I wasn't serious."  
  
"I was. Well, I'll see you at the Kaoru's beach party tomorrow, right?" Misao asked as she smiled cheerily at him.  
  
"I doubt it. I don't do parties," he responded in monotone.  
  
"Bummer. Well, I'll be there in case you DO show up. Farewell, Lord Aoshi!" and with that she practically skipped off towards the nearest exit. All he could do in response to that was to raise an eyebrow and silently walk towards the parking lot and his Civic.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: well that wasn't so bad, was it? Funky jobs, odd side-stories, crane costumes . . . we have it all, don't we? Well, as much as we're having fun here, we ARE doing our best to keep them all in character. We hate OOC crap as much as you do, we promise (seriously, all those random declarations of love, stealing girlfriends/boyfriends for no reason, dating people because of bets and what not . . . none of that here). But anyway, if you see anything BLATANTLY horrible, please inform us, as we have not seen the whole series (we are dubbies, sadly, and must depend on the inconsistent Cartoon Network) but we are working on getting the entire subtitled series from a friend of Chunk's friend. (My best friend's brother's sister's boyfriend knows this guy who's going with this girl who saw . . .) We love to hear from you!  
  
Zippy: Hey, I want someone to randomly declare love to me. . .  
  
Chunks: So do I. But it just wouldn't happen.  
  
Zippy: Why not?  
  
Chunks: Because that isn't real life. Duh . . .  
  
Zippy: BUT ZIPPY LOVES EVERYONE!!!!  
  
Chunks: Indeed.  
  
Remember, happy writers are fast writers. Review and you get more! Also, feel free to check out our OTHER joint fic, "When No One Is Watching." it is a nifty Justice League fic. Love and peace! 


	2. Crusin' Down Pacific Coast Highway

Chapter 2: Crusin' Down Pacific Coast Highway  
  
-  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Toyota, Honda, Ford, or any of their cars. We don't own Listerine (no really, we don't own any). We don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Nor do we own the color yellow, X-Men, lifeguard tower 9, the Speedo company, or Asia. We just borrow without permission and without any intent of returning. Hey, but we do own Kyoto High! And their Crane mascot. But that is only because we created that school. There really isn't one. At least, we don't think so. If there is, we apologize for stealing. ^_^ "Dogma" says that this is "a statement made to save one's ass." Indeed.  
  
A/N: Hello to all those who know either Zippy or Chunks from their other works. We much appreciate our crossover readers, as well as those who are simply fans of Rurouni Kenshin. Like we say in all our other fics, we strive to keep our characters IN character, although we do retain the author's privilege of tweaking . . . Just for the new guys, we are two silly girls out in California, and we have decided to kind of base this story in the same locale, as we kind of know what goes on there. ^_^ We're going to be seniors, and we are both in the marching band at our school. We like Linkin Park, Cake, Nerfherder, Incubus, Green Day, and Chevelle (and Zippy really likes KoRn. Don't know why. And Chunks likes MXPX). Oh yeah, ". . ." obviously means someone is talking, ** . . .** means you get to see what someone is thinking, and then we sporadically add our own little comments here and there. Fun, eh?  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Aoshi spat into the sink as Sano dragged himself into the bathroom.  
  
"Good morning," Aoshi stated before gargling his Listerine.  
  
"More like, good evening . . ."  
  
Aoshi just raised an eyebrow as he swished. Sanosuke went to the bathroom's other sink and got out his toothbrush. He put a lot more than a pea-sized amount of toothpaste on his tongue, a good deal of it on his toothbrush, and began brushing vigorously. Aoshi spat out his mouthwash after the customary thirty seconds, looked over at the man who was waging war on his teeth, and said, "You didn't come home last night. Been busy?"  
  
Sano practically choked on his toothbrush, but was able to spit out his mouth's contents to say, "Oh yeah," smugly.  
  
Unfortunately, Sano's aim was off, and he had managed to spit all over not only the sink, and the mirror above it, but on Aoshi's hand and even a little on the black boxers he was wearing. In fact, when Sano spits, it is rather like a fire hydrant exploding, for all that he is able to direct it. Well, of course, he COULD spit normally, but then when would he be able to see that wonderfully disgusted/exasperated expression on Aoshi's face? Actually, he usually spat like that just to see EXPRESSION on Aoshi's face. Make sure he's still human and whatnot . . . Sano loaded up his toothbrush and started again. It really had been a long night.  
  
As Aoshi wiped off his hand with a towel, both guys turned and looked out the bathroom's still open door, as they hear the sounds of ANOTHER door creaking open. You know, that kind of horribly noisy creak that only occurs when someone wants to be very quiet and sneaky . . . Down the hall, Kenshin's bedroom door was opening, and a shadowy figure slid out of his room and into the hall, shutting the door quietly behind. The rising sun shining in through the downstairs windows silhouetted the figure as SHE proceeded down the stairs. A suspiciously brightly colored she. With a familiar ponytail. And ridiculously large hair bow.  
  
Sano's toothbrush clattered to the sink. "Isha fow roo?" toothpaste foam began dribbling down his chin.  
  
"I don't believe it either," muttered the horribly shocked Aoshi. Naturally, he was showing his horror very stoically. This means not showing it. Except for the jaw hanging open.  
  
Sanosuke's eyes kept widening and widening as he spit a second time. Aoshi didn't even move to wipe off his hand this time, so shocked was he. The boys only regained their composure when they heard the soft sounds of the front door opening and closing downstairs. Aoshi slowly made his way over to his room and peered out his window, which overlooked the front yard and street beyond. He walked back to Sano while pulling on his usual blue shirt.  
  
"That's her yellow Mustang all right," he said to his housemate.  
  
"Damn. I was hoping it was a hallucination. I think I'll just go sleep it off now. I pray I never see that ever again . . ." and Sano walked off toward his room muttering about the injustice of short dudes getting all the action.  
  
About halfway to his bedroom, Sano turned on his heel and walked back in front of Aoshi to ask, "Did he really do what I think he did? If he did, I think I'm going to be emotionally scarred . . ."  
  
Aoshi just continued brushing his hair, but a silent shake of the head said that the mental pictures were too much for him too. Sano was about to go back into his room when Kenshin's door opened again. This time it was the man himself, hair slightly askew, buttoning his pink shirt and smiling at his friends. "Can I help you?" he asked politely.  
  
Sano coughed, and quickly strode back into his bedroom, shutting the door hard behind him.  
  
"What's up with him?" Kenshin inquired.  
  
"I don't know," Aoshi replied, then walked into his own room and shut HIS door.  
  
Kenshin just shrugged his shoulders and walked downstairs to have breakfast.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ LATER THLAT DAY AT KAORU'S HOUSE  
  
"Suzume! No! That's breakable!" Kaoru called as she hurried over to her small cousin. Suzume's sister, Ayame, just sat giggling on the floor nearby. "Grandpa Gensai, your granddaughters are being silly again!"  
  
Kaoru's grandfather, the doctor, smiled at all three girls before him saying, "It seems to be a family trait."  
  
Kaoru pursed her lips. "I am not silly. Misao is silly. I'm not."  
  
"What am I?" asked Misao, who had just shown up with HER grandfather.  
  
"Silly," answered Kaoru.  
  
Misao tilted her head to one side. "I thought that was obvious." She then smiled and went over to greet her little cousins. Her guardian and grandfather (she called him 'Jiiya' but everyone else called him Okina) was busy exchanging greetings with his brother, Dr. Gensai. Misao then called to Kaoru, "Hey, are we gonna start loading the cars?"  
  
Kaoru and Misao chattered as they walked out the front door to Kaoru's Mustang and Okina's grey Toyota Previa. They had much to gather for the upcoming beach party, the last real party before school started again the following Monday. Misao, Kaoru and Sanosuke would all be juniors, while Kenshin and Aoshi would start up their senior year. And Kaoru's little brother Yahiko would begin his freshman year at Kyoto High.  
  
While loading beach stuff, a glance at the giggling Suzume made Kaoru pause and think of her family. A father dead in the Persian Gulf, a mother crazed with grief, and little Kaoru and Yahiko were left at the mercy of the rest of the family. Grandpa Gensai took them in. Kaoru felt somewhat guilty about that. While Grandpa loved having them around, the truth of it was that his children were gone, and he had four grandchildren to raise. Then there was her cousin Misao.  
  
Misao was Kaoru's second cousin, their grandfathers being brothers and all. Her parents were well-to-do, and spent all their time wandering the globe in search of wondrous sights and fabulous adventures. They left the girl in the care of her half-crazy Grandfather Nenji, the loveable and fairly lecherous Okina. Misao saw her parents about once every year. Very distracted people . . . they didn't really have time for a daughter. At least Okina had time for a granddaughter. He even took the time to teach her Kenpo.  
  
Yes, this was an odd family. However, they were always interesting.  
  
Kenshin zoomed up the driveway on his motorized scooter. He stopped and moved to stash it in the garage. After removing his helmet and leaving that in the garage too, he greeted the girls with a "Hello, Miss Kaoru, Miss Misao. How can I help you?"  
  
Inside, Suzume and Ayame both perked up at the sound of Kenshin's voice and ran out of the house screaming "KEN-BROTHER!!!" They then jumped on the redhead, forcefully enough to make him fall over onto the cushy lawn. "Oro . . ." was all he could say in response, as the girls giggled and pulled his hair.  
  
The high-pitched screams had woken up Yahiko, who preferred to sleep into the afternoon. "What are you stupid girls doing?" he mumbled as he staggered out the front door. Kaoru walked over and slapped him upside the head.  
  
"Don't call your cousins stupid! They are just glad to see Kenshin!"  
  
Yahiko smiled at Kenshin for a moment. Kenshin is kind of his idol. The moment ended when Yahiko turned around and went back into the house, straight into the kitchen, and began to eat anything he could.  
  
Finally, the cars were loaded and a few waves goodbye were given to the little girls and Dr. Gensai. Kaoru, Kenshin, and a fully conscious Yahiko got in the yellow convertible to go pick up Sanosuke. Misao and her grandfather entered the minivan and went off to save a fire pit.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ AT THE BEACH, LIFEGUARD TOWER 9  
  
The Previa was unloaded and Misao waited for her friends while her grandfather gaped at bikini-clad women. Kaoru parked her car next to the minivan and she and the boys spilled out. They ambled through the sand to Misao and the fire pit, Sano carrying a large cooler filled with drinks on his shoulder while Kenshin and Yahiko were burdened with firewood. Kaoru was laden with the hot dog buns.  
  
"Gee, Missy, I hope that isn't too much for you to carry . . ." commented Sano dryly.  
  
Kaoru just gave him a LOOK.  
  
More and more people showed up. One such person was the friendly Tae in her Camry, accompanied by younger sister Tsubame and delinquent boyfriend Katsu. Tsubame would be a freshman soon, and Katsu and Tae were almost juniors. Yahiko's eyes widened when he saw Tsubame, and he started following her around. Very inconspicuously, of course.  
  
Various other friends of Kaoru and Kenshin arrived, including Megumi in her spiffy, shiny, brand new Mitsubishi. When Megumi got out of her car, Kaoru shrieked and ran over to her, chattering all the while. Megumi looked a little scared at this reception, but she smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. A blonde girl showed up with a ball and net, and she started up a beach volleyball game. Kenshin was a starter on the Crane varsity v-ball team, so he was more than happy to join the game, as were Tae, Misao, and others (Katsu was busy taking the chains of the beach police bicycles while the officers were in the bathroom).  
  
Sano noticed Yahiko trailing Tsubame and promptly knocked him down into the sand. "Hey, Brat, got a crush?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Yahiko yelled as he scrambled to his feet and proceeded to get in a knock-down, drag-out fight with Sanosuke.  
  
Misao noticed a car pulling up in the parking lot just beyond the sand . . . A black Civic . . .  
  
"LOOK OUT!"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: Hey, wonder who is in that civic! Did anybody keep track of those cars? We try to incorporate ALL makes of Japanese cars, because, DUH these peeps are all Japanese [or well, turning Japanese at any rate . . .]. NEXT CHAPTER: Party on at the beach! Woo hoo!  
  
Chunks: I like partying at the beach . . .  
  
Zippy: Yeah you do . . . especially when you're with--  
  
Chunks: [covers Zippy's mouth forcefully] SHUT UP!  
  
Vash: Now now, girls. Don't fight. Remember, this world is made of LO--  
  
Wolfwood: Don't even say it, Needle Noggin. Just don't . . .  
  
Vash: LOVE AND PEACE! LOVE AND PEACE!  
  
[Zippy breaks away from Chunks' hold and chants with him]  
  
Vash and Zippy: LOVE AND PEACE!!!!!  
  
[Chunks and Wolfwood hang their heads in resignation]  
  
REVIEW! Thankies! 


	3. Rate Me

Chapter 3: Rate Me  
  
-  
  
Statement made to save one's ass: We own nothing but our burned CDs, bootlegged anime episodes, copyright infringed stories, and the clothes on our backs. No where in our possessions is there the rights to Rurouni Kenshin, or any other random anime/cartoon we've ever written about. So don't sue us. You won't get much out of it.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay with all the stuff. We were having a bit of computer trouble with chapter two, so we divided into separate parts. We're really not technologically adept. It took us forever to figure out how we could get the stuff up here. Sorry about that, guys. Anywho, you probably don't care about that and are more interested in seeing who pulled up in the Civic, and why Misao has to "look out." So here you go:  
  
-  
  
-  
  
::BONK::  
  
Misao toppled over as she was hit in the head by the volleyball.  
  
"Miss Misao, are you okay?" asked Kenshin (A/N: why do people ask you if you are okay RIGHT AFTER you have been injured . . .?).  
  
"Yup, I'll be fine . . ." she muttered woozily as Kenshin helped her stand. The blonde name Amanda (who had started the game) brushed sand off the shorter girl's back. Misao made a face. "I just got sand down my shorts," she complained to no one in particular as they continued with their game. She walked away, cleaning sand off her braid and fixing the pink bow that tied on the end of it. The girl was so preoccupied with getting sand off that she ran smack dab into a tall figure.  
  
"Aoshi-sama! I thought you weren't coming!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, well, Kenshin's father forgot to buy my tea again, so I had nothing to do. I could not even meditate, as he listens to loud music when he makes his pottery," the Japanese man replied.  
  
"Oh. That's nice . . . Why are you wearing black at the beach? Don't you have swim trunks or something? I thought you were on the swim team."  
  
"I am on the swim team, but we use Speedos."  
  
Misao's eyebrow rose a little at THAT mental picture. "Sounds . . . fun. Well, anyways, there are sodas in the coolers, Kenshin and Amanda have a volleyball game going, and Yahiko seems to be chewing on Sano's head. Come on, be social! I promise, it won't hurt too bad," she laughed as she trudged off through the sand.  
  
Aoshi grimaced at the word 'social,' but he followed the perky little brunette anyway. They passed a suspicious looking Katsu, who now appeared to be lighting firecrackers into one of the metal trash bins.  
  
Some of the party had decided to go swimming, Megumi, Tsubame (and Yahiko), and Sanosuke among them. Megumi took off her skirt and top to reveal a tasteful pink/purple bikini. Tsubame was sporting a one-piece (she's a bit bashful) while Yahiko dove in wearing his dark green trunks. He belly- flopped. Nice going.  
  
A group of girls down by the breaking waves gave little gasps as Sano removed his white shirt and the bandages underneath. He was mostly healed anyway . . .  
  
Megumi looked over at the prattling airheads as the said comments like "gorgeous arms" or "abs you can wash clothes on!" and "I think he's a nine!" with a dry look of disdain. Sanosuke noticed the girls babbling about his MuScLeS, so he casually flexed. Smiling at the resulting giggles, he took off his red sunglasses that he always wore on the back of his head and threw them onto his crumpled shirt. Megumi rolled her eyes and strolled slowly to the water's edge, only to get splashed by the enthusiastic Sano running out in the water.  
  
Saltwater dripped from her bangs as steam started to come out Megumi's ears. "YOU SKINNY LITTLE ROOSTER!!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!" she cried as she chased him down the surf.  
  
"HAHA! WELL, IF I'M THE ROOSTER, YOU MUST BE THE FOX THAT WANTS TO HUNT ME DOWN!!!" Sano called back, all too pleased with himself and his 'wittiness.'  
  
Megumi finally stopped her angry rampage and returned to the rest of her friends. The party was a good one, with many people coming and going, and everybody seeming to have a good time playing volleyball, eating, swimming, or just doing random socializing (that can mean anything from talking to making out . . . tee hee). She lay on a beach towel and started sunbathing with Tae.  
  
The sun was getting lower in the sky; it was a bit after seven. One cooler only had melted ice (we like to call it water) remaining and Sanosuke, now clothed once again in his shirt and ever-present backwards red sunglasses, tried to sneak up and dump the contents on Kenshin's head. Kenshin had left the volleyball game and was starting to roast hot dogs by the growing bonfire. Unfortunately, Aoshi was also sitting by the bonfire. He was content just to burn things. Now, do you remember how Sano has bad aim? Well, he missed Kenshin's head. In fact, he conveniently missed the redhead altogether. However, the water DID manage to get Aoshi smack dab in the face. He turned to stare at the now-apprehensive Sano.  
  
"Sorry there, Aoshi. Didn't mean to splash you. That was for Kenshin," he remarked as he dropped the empty cooler and moved to back away quickly.  
  
Aoshi continued staring as he stood up and stepped away from the fire. He then said coolly to the taller person, "It's all right. It's just water."  
  
Obvious relief flashed across the "rooster's" face. No, he wasn't chicken; he just didn't want to get in a fight with Aoshi. Aoshi knew where he lived. In fact, Aoshi lived in the same house as him. A fight with one's housemates is not a very good thing. Misao and Kaoru breathed again from their positions by the table and they continued putting hot dogs on skewers. Then Aoshi did something no one saw coming.  
  
He took off his shirt. It was wet anyway, and he draped it over a chair to dry. The chattering group of girls had moved from the surf to the fire, and they gaped at this new specimen of Maleness. "I give that a nine point five . . ." muttered one girl as Aoshi stood only in his black jeans.  
  
"Are you joking?" asked another. "That's a ten."  
  
Megumi and Tae had joined Misao and Kaoru over by the hot dogs. Megumi gave a little snort of mirth as she commented to her home girls, "Sure, he's not that bad looking, but they have a better chance of getting with one of the X-Men than with the Ice Man over there."  
  
The other girls agreed. They roasted their hot dogs, some people doing it slowly over the embers, others putting it full on in the flames until they bubbled and charred. Mmm, delish. Sano, now over his little "Aoshi's gonna kill me" phase, was doing his hot dog the second way. But leaning over the fire was dangerous when he had his shirt open, so he took it off. Now standing in only his white swim trunks and red sunglasses, his back faced the four girls and Tae said to the others, "What's that tattoo on his back? I haven't seen it before . . ."  
  
Katsu walked up from behind his girlfriend and put his arms around her. "It's Aku," he whispered into her ear, but loud enough for her friends to hear too.  
  
Misao looked confused, as did the other girls. "But that means 'Evil.' Sano isn't a bad guy like that, is he?" she asked, twining her braid around her fingers.  
  
Katsu lifted hi head from Tae's shoulder and said to the group, "It's a long story. Just know that he wears it in remembrance. Why do you think he lives with Kenshin?"  
  
Tae turned her head to him, about to ask a question, but he simply smirked and said, "Well, I'll be back later. I have mayhem to cause and a system to bring down. Later, my lovelies."  
  
"I'll bet," Kaoru agreed as Katsu disappeared into the fading light of the setting sun. "Do you know last year he set off a total of four stink bombs in Japanese class? It was nasty . . ."  
  
Tae gave a smile, saying, "That's my boy. Always rebelling against 'the system.' You know, I partially blame Sanosuke for that. He encourages."  
  
The four girls laughed at this, with Kaoru adding, "Yeah, he was in Japanese calls with us too. Mr. Sasaki called the two of them the 'problem corner.'"  
  
"But what did Katsu mean about him getting that big tattoo in remembrance?" inquired Megumi. "And I've never asked why Sanosuke lives at Kenshin's. Aoshi too."  
  
Misao looked down and said, quietly so no one else overheard, "I know some of it. Not much. I just know that Sanosuke ran away from something a few years ago, but I don't know from where or what or anything. I just know the only guy who would give him a place to stay was Kenshin's adoptive dad, Seijuro Hiko. Now, about Aoshi, he came from Japan when he was thirteen, but he came illegally and he didn't have anywhere to go. And Kenshin was volunteering at the YMCA, remember Kaoru?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember," answered Kaoru.  
  
"Well," continued Misao, "when Mr. Hiko went to pick up Kenshin one day, he got to talking to a boy staying there, and it turns out they knew similar people, and you know how Hiko is with his countrymen. And then, Kenshin knew him from the YMCA, and knew he wasn't a loony, and so now all the guys are in the same house."  
  
Three brunettes were gaping at the skinny girl, their faces seeming to flicker as light from the fire illuminate their disbelief amongst the darkness. Megumi gasped out, "How do you know all that?!?!"  
  
Tae added, "Yeah, I mean, Aoshi doesn't even have any accent or anything. How could you tell?"  
  
Misao shrugged as said, "Sano tells me stuff. Only certain stuff. And you know Kenshin never lies if you ask him a direct question. But you can't tell anyone! We aren't supposed to know!"  
  
Megumi stared. "You little weasel! What else have you found out?"  
  
Misao glared at the name calling. "Only that you do--"  
  
Just then, Kenshin walked up!  
  
The girls stopped talking and looked at him.  
  
"Uh, hello. What were you ladies talking about?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, we uh . . ." Misao began nervously.  
  
"We were just rating the guys. You know, on how cute they are," Kaoru covered for her.  
  
"Oh really . . ." said Kenshin. "Are you going to rate me?"  
  
Kaoru smiled. "Oh yes, I'll rate you." With that innuendo that only she and Kenshin could comprehend the two walked off down by the shore . . .  
  
A few seconds later, fireworks started shooting off around Tower 7, and Tae's eyes widened. "That has to be Katsu. Oh my gosh, he's going to get arrested . . . AGAIN . . ." and she ran off down the beach, yelling to Tsubame to get her stuff together because they had to leave. Quickly.  
  
Megumi looked at her watch. "Oh CRAP! I have to be at Dr. Gensai's office early tomorrow, and then, frickin' A. I'm sorry Misao, I have to go!"  
  
"Oh, it's cool. I hope you had fun!" the perky sixteen-year-old said as she gave the taller girl a hug, totally unfazed that she had just heard Megumi so close to swearing. After Megumi left, Misao remained standing by the hot dog buns all by her lonesome, so she went over to the fire, where Sanosuke was sitting alone, lighting his marshmallows on fire (that group of giggling girls had slowly approached Aoshi, and he moved away from them. Then they got a little closer and he scooted a little farther away. Then they came closer still, and this continued until Aoshi was quite a distance from the fire. He doesn't like being touched. It's just a thing).  
  
"Hey, Sano."  
  
"'Sup."  
  
"Your marshmallow is melting onto the wood."  
  
"I know. I like them that way."  
  
" . . . Don't you get splinters?"  
  
"Not usually."  
  
"Okay then. Where's Yahiko?"  
  
"Last I saw him, he was hogtied and Katsu was burying him. It looked like a fun thing to do, so I didn't stop him."  
  
"Oh," she pulled out her own marshmallow on a skewer. "He the only one left besides us?"  
  
"That we can see. I have no idea what Kenshin and Jo-chan are doing. Frankly, I don't ever want to know. Oh, and Aoshi's fleeing from the beach babes over there," Sano jabbed his thumb in the other man's direction.  
  
She peered around Sanosuke to see the dark Asian man scurrying. "He's not real sociable, is he?"  
  
"That's an understatement."  
  
Misao frowned at Sano's lack of nighttime enthusiasm. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Nah, just tired," he finally pulled his marshmallows out of the flames, only to look at them for a bit and stick them back in. "That, and school starting always bums me out."  
  
"You don't even really go to school."  
  
"Hey, I show up most of the time . . . some of the time . . . occasionally . . . well, I show up!"  
  
"Have you seen my grandfather?" she changed the subject.  
  
"Not since he ran off after the French chic--"  
  
"MISAO!! I'M GOING TO BE HOME LATER!! GET A RIDE FROM SOMEONE!! CIAO!!!" yelled Okina as he rand down the beach, chasing after "les femmes jolies."  
  
Misao sighed and stood up brushing off her jean shorts. She looked around for someone with a car; it was almost time for the beach to close.  
  
"Don't look at me, Ninja Girl. You know I don't drive. I'm waiting for Katsu to come out of hiding. Tae's Camry is still sitting over there. I think her car is full, though. She'll end up taking home Yahiko. You're shit out of luck."  
  
"Thanks for caring," she kicked him in the shins.  
  
Aoshi walked back into the fire's light after threatening to throttle anyone who followed him. The group of girls just assumed he was gay and left. He pulled on his shirt and looked at Misao.  
  
"The beach closes at ten. Aren't you supposed to go home?" he asked brusquely.  
  
"Can't. No ride. I'm stuck here. It's fine, though . . . I hear sand is really comfortable once you get used to it . . ."  
  
Sanosuke just rolled his eyes and went to look for Katsu and the big pile of Yahiko.  
  
Misao was cleaning up the area, taking some of the things to her grandfather's Previa (she jacked his keys; oh yeah, and she only has her permit, and thus cannot drive alone) and leaving others for Kaoru to load into her car when she finished . . . whatever she was doing. Aoshi silently helped with some of the manly lifting and carrying. When they had cleaned up, he stood there and asked, "So I take it I'm driving you home."  
  
"That would be nice. Thank you, Lord Aoshi," she smiled at him while she stole his jacket and put it on. Zipped up, it was still too big for her. Only she would EVER get away with stealing from him. He stalked toward his car, and she hurried to keep up with his long strides.  
  
Meanwhile, Sano stepped on something squishy.  
  
"GET OFF ME, YOU ASS!"  
  
"Oh. Hey, dude, the explosions are dying down over by Tower 7. Time to go," Sanosuke said as he helped Yahiko out of the sand and his ropes.  
  
Katsu ran up to them, Tae following, still smiling, and Tsubame brought up the rear while frantically trying to hold on to all of their belongings.  
  
"Wait for it . . ." said Katsu.  
  
Tsubame looked at her watch. As soon as it turned '10:01' a huge sparkler shot into the air.  
  
Katsu smiled. "My work here is done. Let's go home," he said, and they trooped off toward Tae's car.  
  
Sanosuke looked back once at the melee of officers and lifeguards over by Tower 7 and said, "Take that, government pigs."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: Nice. We hope that was long enough for all of you. It better be, because that was pretty long. Yeesh. You like? YOU REVIEW. Thanks. Hey look, it's DEAN!!!  
  
::Dean strolls by::  
  
Well, that was fun. Guess what you all get to look forward to NEXT CHAPTER!!!!  
  
GOING BACK TO SCHOOL!!!!! YAY!!!!! YAY FOR SCHOOL!!!!  
  
Chunks: Oh, shut up. (Zippy bounces off) 


	4. Doors, or, the Morning After

Chapter 4: Doors, or, the Morning After.  
  
-  
  
A/N: Hi. This is Chapter Four. Please Enjoy. And Don't Take Life So Seriously. ^_^  
  
Statement made to save One's Ass: We don't own drool, pottery wheels, Fishbone long boards (skateboards . . .), Mitsubishi (we still don't own it.), the horrible name Chet (if you have it, your parents are cruel and you have our sympathies), stereotypes, February, anything involving Karaoke, Star Wars, Shop Vac, Nintendo, Metallica (you know how they are about copyright infringement), poor losers, Alice in Wonderland, or suspicions. Okay, we own a few suspicions, but we keep them to ourselves. AND YOU SHOULD TOO. ^_^ Have a nice day. (We don't own that phrase either. We stole it. BUAHAHAHA)  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kenshin drooled on the den floor. Actually, it just went across his cheek and onto the rug on the floor, and onto the sand that brought with him from the beach in his clothes and hair. Kind of makes you wonder what he was doing last night, doesn't it?  
  
Hiko looked down at his son in dismay, then began prodding him with a stick.  
  
"Mmmph . . ." Kenshin mumbled in unconsciousness.  
  
"Wake up," Hiko said, irritated, tapping the hardwood flooring. "You spilled sand on my rug. You have to clean it up."  
  
The redhead gave another incoherent muttering.  
  
Hiko poked him a little harder this time. "Hey, get up and pick up your mess."  
  
Kenshin rolled over a little. "Not now, Kaoru . . . I'm too tired . . . that I am . . ."  
  
Hiko rolled his eyes and left the room muttering something about stupid sons being too selfish, not even wanting to think about the implications of what his son just said. Having three teenage boys living in the same house is enough to drive anyone up the wall. He went into the garage and broke out his pottery wheel, cranking up his loud rock music just before firmly shutting the door.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Sano's black shirt flapped in the breeze as he glided down the sidewalk easily on his Fishbone long board. He smiled sleepily (he hadn't had much sleep last night either. Or any, actually . . .) and shoved his hands in his pockets as he approached the skate park, where he would be meeting with Katsu. Why? He didn't really know. But with Katsu, it was always bound to be fun . . . and not without an explosion somewhere. And possibly a fight. And wherever there was a fight, Sanosuke would ALWAYS be there.  
  
The distinct sound of feminine giggling reached Sano's ears as he rounded the corner to the park, spotting some choice ASS. Looking smooth, he alighted from the board and did that cool little kick thingie where it flies up into your hand. He suavely sauntered up to the two giggling girls. "Hello, ladies . . ."  
  
A buxom blonde smiled and gave him a *wink.* "Hey there cowboy . . ." she said in a breathy voice.  
  
**All RIGHT . . . chicks dig the hair,** he thought to himself, taking his chances and stretching his arms around the blonde and her Latina friend. "So, you come here often?" he asked.  
  
The Latina gave him a withering glare and plucked his arm off her shoulder. "Well I did until you showed up . . ." she pushed herself away.  
  
"Wendy, don't be so mean," the blonde pouted her overly-glossed lips. Wendy rolled her eyes. Deciding to continue without her girlfriend, the blonde went on, "My name's Theresa. But you can call me whatever you want . . ."  
  
**SCORE** "Name's Sano," he smiled. "But some of my friends call me Rooster."  
  
"Does that mean you're just a really big cock?" she batted her mascara-ed eyelashes innocently.  
  
**F-YEAH.** "Why don't we go sit over there and talk about that . . ." Sanosuke pulled her over to a nearby bench. Finding Katsu was no longer a priority.  
  
Speaking of Katsu, he actually wasn't being destructive. He was in his natural element, the skate park, and had been pulling a few tricks on the half-pipe, but stopped when it came about the time that Sanosuke should have been arriving. Walking around the ramps and rails, he searched for his friend until he heard a guy shout, "HE'S HITTING ON MY CHICK!! GET HIM!!!"  
  
**That sounds like a very Sano thing to do . . . guess I should go check it out . . .** Katsu walked a little faster to the area of the park where a group of white-boy gangstas were conglobulating around a certain spiky brown-haired player.  
  
"Chet! Chet, don't hurt him!" the busty blonde bounced around in the background as the gang circled Sanosuke. "He was just being nice to me! Chet!" she bounced some more, which didn't really help the situation.  
  
The gangsta homie g funk dawgs of 'Chet' kept taking head shots at Sano and knocking him down over and over again. However, every time they got him down, he just sproinged back up, laughing and daring them to try it again. This only served to anger the gangstas further, especially when Sanosuke took out a few of them after spotting Katsu and barreling his way toward his buddy.  
  
Katsu idly leaned against a tree, twirling a pipette in his fingers. He grinned as Sanosuke approached, kicking off another of Chet's homies.  
  
"Thanks for all your help," Sano said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't mention it," Katsu answered. Seeing another guy come up behind Sano, Katsu's fist shot out and knocked the gangsta down. "I've got you covered," he said to Sanosuke as the rest of the gang made their way over.  
  
"Thanks," Sano said, turning around to kick some more white-boy ass (A/N: no offense to white people. We are mostly white; we just enjoy laughing at ourselves. So laugh with us, not against us. That is all).  
  
Near the entrance of the skate park, Megumi slammed on her brakes and stepped out of her shiny Mitsubishi, surveying the carnage. "Oh. My. God," her eyes were wide as she walked toward the surrounded Sanosuke and Katsu, stepping over unconscious white homie g's.  
  
Chet, who was now not only mad about Sano hitting on his girl, but also taking out his bros, stormed angrily into the mass of flying fists and kicks, armed with a skateboard. Seeing Sanosuke distracted with fighting someone else, Chet raised the board above him, and cracked it over Sano's head. Despite his thick skull, Sano's eyes glazed and he fell to the concrete with a dull thud.  
  
"Sano!" Katsu exclaimed, trying to lead the rest of the brawling crowd away from his unconscious and vulnerable friend.  
  
Megumi gasped and ran (okay, well maybe not 'ran' . . . after all, it was only Sano. It was more of a brisk walk) to the rooster lying on the ground. Standing over him, she demanded, "WHAT is going on here?!"  
  
"Isjussa lillil fiiy . . ." Sano answered woozily.  
  
**Is he all right? He might have a concussion . . . I know his head's thick, but it can only take so much,** she had a concerned look. "Can you stand?"  
  
"O shure . . . I'mm okaaaay . . ." he sat up, holding his head.  
  
Katsu yelped because something bad was happening, but we don't know what. Sano's eyes widened. "I have to go help him!" he muttered moderately coherently.  
  
Megumi pushed him back down, saying, "Oh no you don't. You need a doctor."  
  
He snarled at her, "HEY. Just because you are foxy doesn't mean you get to boss me around."  
  
"You aren't of use to anyone when you are knocked out. Just, oh, just come on. I'll take you to get help," she said exasperatedly. **Already insulting me . . . I think he'll be fine. He should get some sleep though. He looks rather tired.**  
  
"Yeah yeah. . . whatever. Don't get your panties in a twist," he said as she helped him to his feet. She glowered at him while he called out, "Oi, Katsu! Plan B!"  
  
Megumi looked puzzled. "Plan B?"  
  
"Make a break for it. Come on, no dawdling," he added helpfully, as he leaned over and scooped up his Fishbone and Katsu's nondescript board. They were good skateboards; no sense leaving them with the crazies.  
  
Katsu beat his way out of the crowd, then began running towards his two allies. He broke two pipettes and threw them over his shoulder, grinning stupidly all the while. Smoke started billowing out of them, engulfing the Chet-sters in a thick cloud of white. Katsu jumped in the backseat of Megumi's Mitsubishi, quickly shutting the door behind him.  
  
Megumi was apparently going too slow for Sanosuke's liking, because he pushed her over the hood towards the driver's side. She made vehement protests as she rolled over the front of her car, trying to keep her skirt from riding up. Sano rode shotgun, and he noticed with glee that Megumi's hair was a bit tousled when she finally straightened up again, keys jangling.  
  
She practically clawed open the door, and while buckling herself in she hissed at Sano, "If you EVER do that again, I will SERIOUSLY HARM YOU."  
  
He smiled. "Oooh, I'm scared. Go."  
  
She jammed the key in the ignition, put it into drive, and floored it.  
  
Chet came stumbling out of the smoky cloud, yelling (in typical villain fashion), "You won't get away with that! No one hits on my girl!"  
  
Sano just had time to stick his head out the window and yell, "She was a slut anyways!" before the little blue car sped away. They were about a block away from the scene when they saw and heard Cop cars driving past them towards the skate park.  
  
Sano turned his head towards the backseat. "Katsu, you didn't leave anything behind at the skate park, did you?" he inquired.  
  
"Nope. Only my smoke bombs, and those will have completely dissolved by the time the black and whites get there. Speaking of that, why are you wearing a black shirt?"  
  
Sano turned back around. "All mine are dirty. It's Aoshi's. He won't miss it. He has like, twenty, of the same thing." He then dozed off against the seatbelt.  
  
Megumi just scowled further and gripped the wheel tighter. Gee, that's someone you would want to avoid in your daily travels. She's angry, a teenager, female, AND Asian. By all stereotypes, she should have crashed miles ago. But she didn't. She pulled up in front of Kenshin's house. She had decided not to take Sano to the doctor's. He could just sleep it off. She and Katsu dragged him onto the lawn, where he lay spread eagle. His skateboard was left lying across his stomach.  
  
Katsu looked at her as he pulled his board from the backseat. "Should we just leave him there, then?"  
  
"He'll be fine. I'm too tired to take him anywhere. I didn't have much sleep last night." She sighed and got back in the Mitsu, then drove away in a huff.  
  
Aoshi opened the front door and peered out. "Are you going to just abandon him?" he asked Katsu.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But he's half white. He's going to get half burnt."  
  
"Bummer. Later. . ." Katsu glided off on his board, intent on causing more fun anarchy.  
  
Aoshi went back inside and shut the door.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kaoru dragged herself from bed. She just HAD to get all that sand out of her hair. She walked across the hall to the bathroom, where she took a nice bath and washed her hair. While brushing her teeth, she heard the pat pat pat of Yahiko walking down the hall, his feet slapping on the grey tiles.  
  
:: BANG BANG:: He pounded on the door. "You're gonna be ugly no matter how hard you try, so quit wasting my time and get out of the bathroom!"  
  
Kaoru then took as long as possible wiping off her face, applying lotion to her legs, wrapping her hair in a towel, putting on moisturizer, plucking her eyebrows, applying a little makeup, making sure the towel around her body was QUITE secure, then slowly unlocked the door and walked out gracefully. Steam fluttered out of the bathroom as she smiled ever so politely to her little brother, who was now dancing urgently. She then walked back to her room, where she picked out a lovely light blue and pink ensemble.  
  
She was just tying the blue bow on her ponytail as she walked down the hall to the den. A frightful chattering met her as her two young aunties giggled over one of Kaoru's framed pictures. It showed a gleeful Kenshin, somber Aoshi, puzzled Sano, and devilishly smug Hiko, taken about last February.  
  
"Oh my, doesn't he look sexy . . ." said Omasu to her sister.  
  
Ochika replied, "Heck yeah. Geez, if only I hadn't had so many drinks at the last Christmas party, I might have gotten some. Damn Karaoke."  
  
"I know. And those shish kabobs. Not good with the trampoline, you remember?"  
  
"Not really. It all just blends together," mused Ochika.  
  
"Good morning, Aunties," smiled Kaoru.  
  
"Morning, Kaoru," they responded, equally beaming.  
  
"Did you have fun with Kenshin last night? We heard all about the" here Omasu nudged Kaoru with her elbow "'shell collecting.' Sounds like fun to me!"  
  
Kaoru turned an interesting shade of fuchsia.  
  
"We're here to watch the kids while you go off and play with your little friends," Omasu added.  
  
Yahiko's voice echoed from the bathroom. "I'M NOT A KID. I AM FOURTEEN."  
  
Ochika smiled at the direction his voice came from. "Of course you are, dear."  
  
"Now run along, Kaoru," said Omasu. "Off you go then." She flapped her hands at the teenager, a bemused look on her face.  
  
Kaoru turned on her heel and left without breakfast. She'd just snare some on the way to Tae's house, and meet up with Kenshin later that evening. She was almost safely out the door when Ochika chimed, "Don't forget protection, dear!"  
  
All Kaoru could do was shut the door.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Misao strolled down the sidewalk, humming "Fly Me to the Moon," techno style. (Don't ask.)  
  
She cut across Hiko's lawn, stopped briefly to stare down at the still unmoving form of Sano, then marched up to the front door and knocked.  
  
Aoshi opened the door again. "Oh, hello, Misao."  
  
"Aoshi-sama, did you know that Sanosuke is passed out on your lawn?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh. Just checking. Help me bring him in."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"NOW!" Misao cried as her eyes narrowed.  
  
Aoshi silently helped her continue the dragging of Sano, started by Megumi and Katsu, and finished in the living room, where he was unceremoniously dropped in the pile of sand that Kenshin still hadn't picked up.  
  
Kenshin slid open the sliding glass door and heaved the Shop Vac behind him. "Good morning, Miss Misao. Ready for the battle?"  
  
She smiled mischievously and nodded.  
  
Kenshin then proceeded to lug in the heavy-duty vacuum and began sucking up the sand around Sano's body. The vacuum was extremely loud, but Sano didn't move. Kenshin, using the hose, almost pulled on the shirt, but Aoshi stopped him, saying, "That's my shirt. Why does he have my shirt?"  
  
Kenshin shrugged and replied, "I doubt that he has any other clean clothes. I never seem to wash HIS clothes. They must be trapped under his bed, that they must."  
  
The vacuum hose mrroommed over by Sano's head, and his hair began leaning towards the hose. A lock or two almost went into the tube, but Sano's hand moved up to protect it, just as his eyes opened up. "Not the hair . . . not my hair . . ."  
  
Misao leaned over and smiled, while chirping, "Good morning, Sanosuke! Ready for the big showdown?"  
  
Sano groaned as she helped him to his feet. "Shut up, weasel girl."  
  
She promptly dropped him. He really isn't the brightest crayon in the box. But it's cute, right? Yeah, it's cute. Sano managed to hop up on his own, and went and sat in the big cushy armchair over by where Misao was fiddling with the TV.  
  
"Video one or video two? Video one or video two? Video one or video two? Video--"  
  
"Video three," resonated an exasperated voice from inside the storage closet located behind Sano's chair. Aoshi pulled out the game console and began assembling it. Kenshin, now finished vacuuming, returned the Shop Vac to the backyard shed. He then came back in the house and pulled the kitchen stools a few feet so that everyone could be equally close to the television.  
  
The console was plugged in, TV set on Video THREE, and Sano and Kenshin took up the keypad control thingies (sorrie, we aren't really gamers. We are just being posers here). Aoshi settled onto the nearest stool, looking dignified. Misao put the game in the console, knocked Sano's feet of the ottoman, and parked herself on it. Street Fighter Battle was on! (FYI: we actually took the time to look up stuff, and we have determined that they are playing 'Capcom vs. SNK2 EO' on their Nintendo Game Cube. Gonna try and get SOME of the moves in, but hey, does anybody really care if we are specific? Thought not.)  
  
FIRST BATTLE: Sanosuke Sagara vs. Kenshin Himura Hiko!  
  
Sano as . . . RYU!!! Kenshin as . . .Ken . . . (hehe that's really convenient. ^_^)  
  
This was a weekly ritual enjoyed by almost all the males of the house. Hiko, however, preferred to closet himself in the garage. Strains of Metallica could be heard clearly over the game noises. Anyways, Ryu kicked but Ken blocked and punched, which Ryu avoided by leaping high over his opponent's head. Ken and Ryu battled fiercely, throwing fireballs and yelling at each other. Kenshin and Sano also yelled at each other. Must be something to do with testosterone. Oh dear, Sanosuke wins the first match.  
  
Another bout of kicking, blocking, and fireballing, Sano's character flashing around in his white gi and red headband. Kenshin character also blazed in his red gi. The muscular men fight rapid fire on the screen, and Kenshin wins number two. Tie score. Third round, Ken knocks down Ryu, kicks him when he is down, but Ryu perks right back up and sends a flurry of punches Ken-way. However, fireball and Dragon Punch later, Kenshin emerges the victor. Kenshin wins battle one!  
  
Sano threw the controller down in disgust. "The weasel girl was blocking my view!" he protested.  
  
Aoshi raised an eyebrow. "The redhead won fair and square. Deal with it, and pass me the controller."  
  
Sano glared and chucked the control at Aoshi's head. Aoshi caught it with ease and chose his character, Iori. Angry man dressed in a black shirt and red pants.  
  
SECOND BATTLE: Kenshin Hiko vs. Aoshi Shinomori!  
  
First round has the usual punches and hits, with Ken leaping into the air to deliver a particularly resounding kick to Iori. Iori was taken aback, but used his special mystical powers to defeat Ken. Round two, Ken does his best to corner Iori, but Aoshi's mastery of gaming fights leaves Ken in a K.O. Aoshi wins battle two!  
  
Kenshin hands the controller to Misao, who was new to the game. He attempted to council her on the moves that Chun Li, her character, might use.  
  
"Okay, so you press these two to spin in the air, and then you press and hold this one while moving the joystick to do the super kick thing, and then you move around like this, that you do."  
  
Misao looked confused.  
  
"And then you--" he tried to continue.  
  
"No no, I'll be fine. . ." Misao interrupted him, eyes glazed. "I'll just sit here and push buttons."  
  
"Well, watch out. Aoshi is the master of this game. He's whooped every gamer we've ever met," Sano cautioned from his position in the cushy armchair.  
  
Aoshi made almost a facsimile of a sham of a smile.  
  
Misao gripped the controls, gazing a little too intently at the screen, and geared up for battle.  
  
FINAL BATTLE: Aoshi Shinomori vs. Misao Makimachi!  
  
Iori was prepared for anything. Just not Chun Li. He made a graceful kick, and she jumped around the screen sporadically, making kicks but not finishing them and then doing a punch and then bouncing again until Iori could no longer guard himself, he was too busy turning around and around. The wonder in the blue slit skirt spun around, landing kicks and punches on a now quite shocked Iori. Misao wins first round!  
  
Aoshi's eyes flared at the dancing Chun Li, while Kenshin and Sano just gaped. And kinda smiling behind his back. Ah well, ROUND TWO, FIGHT!  
  
Iori pulled out a carefully structured battle plan which involved cornering Chun Li and beating the bloody pulp out of her. Aoshi got a Perfect Knock Out. Bonus points . . . Aoshi wins second round!  
  
This made Miss Misao very very angry. Her eyes narrowed to dagger-like slits, and her wide competitive streak began to show in full force. ROUND THREE, FIGHT!  
  
Iori was cold and calculating, Chun Li was just pissed. Every move he made, she countered with about four random moves, beating him back and back. Aoshi leaned forward, and then made a quick glance at Misao, who was leaning so far forward she was going to fall off the ottoman soon, and concentrating so hard that her tongue was out. Quite odd, really. He returned his concentration to the game, where Chun Li had actually figured out how to do the killer kick that hits like a billion times whenever you get close. Iori got close. He got hit. And while he tried gallantly to recover, he got his ass beat by the rookie in the blue dress. MISAO WINS FINAL BATTLE!  
  
She looked smug.  
  
Kenshin fell off his stool, with a giggle and an "Oro," whilst Sanosuke was nearly hiccupping in his glee. Aoshi was in shock. His iciness got even icier and he crossed his arms and sulked. Kenshin replaced his stool, leaving Aoshi stranded on his little stool island. Sano was laughing really hard as he congratulated Misao. She smiled a little Cheshire Cat smile, her eyes sparkling with amusement. Sano continued chuckling as he climbed the stairs to go to sleep. He was pretending it was his "afternoon siesta," but really he was still really tired. He usually beat Kenshin. He must really be slipping.  
  
Kenshin patted her on the back. "That was well done, Miss Misao, that it was."  
  
Aoshi glowered. Misao turned her cat's smile on Kenshin, even giggling a bit. "I can't believe my luck! I just pressed all the buttons!" ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
"I hope you have such luck next time we play," Kenshin said. "Well, I'm off. Gotta meet Tae and Kaoru at the Pier. I'll see you later, Miss Misao."  
  
"Later!" she waved as he left through the back door, grabbing his scooter as he did so. Aoshi turned his head slightly to look at the victor of the last SF match before school. She was putting away the controllers and console in the closet. Once she shut the closet door, she turned to the still sulking Aoshi.  
  
"Lord Aoshi, don't be upset. I had beginner's luck, that's all." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his stiff shoulders. "I'm sure you're still the best."  
  
Aoshi made strangling noises when she hugged him, but the scowl left his face.  
  
"Bye, Aoshi-sama!" She had moved to leave, but turned around once for her goodbye. The look in his eyes reminded her of something, but she couldn't exactly place where she had seen it before. He remained sitting there, while she walked out and gently shut the door behind her.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: Yeah, we said back to school, didn't we? Ah well, we lied. The morning after just held SO MUCH POTENTIAL. Also, we DO have a plot, and we are slowly seeping it into the story. Right now we just want to let everyone have a good time. Peace Be With You. (that was stolen from the Holy Catholic Mother Church.)  
  
Vash: Did you notice, you never said you don't own Rurouni Kenshin. . . .  
  
Zippy: Didn't you hear? The deal just went through. WE OWN IT!!! ALL OF IT!!!!  
  
Chunks: Yes, and we are going to make a new OVA!!! (well, maybe a New VA)  
  
Zippy: Yeah, where nobody dies, Kenshin is a good father,  
  
Chunks: Sano is still in the country, Megumi doesn't move anywheres,  
  
Zippy: Misao has a bigger role, Aoshi is taking Prozac to work out his issues,  
  
Chunks: Hiko hooks up with Ochika AND Omasu, and it is just mad monkey sex all over the place.  
  
Zippy: But that's all we want to change. Yahiko will still grow up to be a hottie . . .  
  
Wolfwood: You can't unkill people.  
  
Chunks: Yes, yes we can . . .  
  
Vash: Dude, haven't you read ANY Trigun fics?  
  
That is all. 


	5. School Daze: Begin the Imprisonment!

Chapter 5: School Daze. Begin the Imprisonment!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: AP means "Advanced Placement." These are classes that, if you pass the AP test at the end of the year, you could get college credit for the class and thus not have to take it later on in life. Bear with us as we attempt to sort out everyone's schedule. Trust us, there is a logic to it. Warped logic, yes. But logic. It all makes sense later on. ^_^  
  
Statement Made to Save One's Ass: We don't own kindergarten, the Pier, still don't own Mustangs or Civics or Gallants, any of the real names we use (haha some names have NOT been changed. To steal from Crank Yankers, "screw the innocent."), Daria, Cowboy Bebop, Little Caesar's, Star Wars, Cranes, AFI (we make reference to the band, not the Australian or American Film Institutes), Korn, daisies (Zippy's favorite flower), baseball, Beyoncé, Linkin Park, the city of Trenton, or Lincoln Continentals. Thank you and have a day.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kaoru stepped out of the bathroom frowning. Yahiko, who was again waiting for her, immediately began to laugh. "You ugly, ugly raccoon!"  
  
Kaoru gave a little scream and hit him hard in the head. She then fixed her hair ribbon, put on her sunglasses, and walked down the hall to the kitchen. She fixed up her Rice Krispies and sat down across from Ayame, who was starting kindergarten the next day. Kaoru had to move her sunglasses to her head in order to eat, and Ayame giggled.  
  
Yes, Kaoru had raccoon eyes. All that walking on the Pier in sunglasses had left her with a mean tan line. And Tae had even said to reapply the sun block . . . Kaoru had tried blending with her makeup, but it was still obvious. And on the first day of school!  
  
Once she finished eating breakfast, she called down the hall, "Hurry up, Yahiko! We're gonna be late!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," he replied, attempting to straighten out his unruly hair while walking down the hall trying to slide on his flip flops.  
  
Kaoru was already outside putting the roof of her convertible down. The sun was just starting to glare through the morning's fog, and it glinted off the happy yellow paint. Kaoru climbed in her car and started it up, though she frowned when Yahiko stumbled out the door and threw his bag in the back.  
  
They arrived at school about ten minutes before first bell, and Kaoru very kindly pointed Yahiko in the direction of the front office to get his schedule. She pointed the wrong way. She then joined up with Misao and went the correct direction of the front office, where there were lists with each person's name and first period class. Once in first period, they would receive the rest of their schedules.  
  
Kaoru used her finger to scroll down the list . . . "Johnson . . . Kacic . . . Kamiya! Hey, I have AP U.S. History with Mr. Stroud. How 'bout you?"  
  
Misao also scrolled down to her name, and then she did a little screaming dance. "I'm in Stroud too!"  
  
The girls perused the various lists, looking to see what their friends had. "Katsu's in AP Chem. I didn't know he was capable . . ."  
  
Megumi came up behind their shoulders and said, "Yeah, he's pretty good at chemistry type stuff. How do you think he gets so many fun little explosives?"  
  
There was a "Hmm . . ." at that, and then Misao suggested that the three go together to the history bungalows, where Megumi's AP Government class was also located. Megumi and Kaoru smiled at this, agreeing for once, and those two girls walked off with their purses while Misao shrugged on her backpack.  
  
Kaoru and Misao parted with Megumi at her class, and walked into their classroom just as the bell rang to warn that there was one minute until you were LATE. Tae gave a squeak and ran over to the two girls. Oohh . . . all three in the same class . . . That COULD get dangerous. They took seats together in a row as the bell rang and their small Texan teacher cleared his throat. (He's also an ex-furniture salesman and he avoided fighting in Vietnam by joining the National Guard where he swam a lot in water tanks. Go Mr. Stroud!)  
  
Mr. Stroud passed out a packet that included quiz dates and reading requirements (half the class lost it later that week) as the students settled down in their seats. He then said a brief monologue about himself, after which he picked up the roll sheet and began calling out names. He was finishing up the "Nguyen" section when the door opened again to reveal a slightly disheveled Sanosuke.  
  
Sano walked in, scratching his head and wondering vaguely where he left his shirt. He was shirtless . . .  
  
Stroud paused briefly, then read aloud, "Sanosuke Sagara."  
  
Sano moved his sunglasses from the front to the back of his head. "That'd be me . . ."  
  
Stroud made a mental note that this was going to be another one of THOSE students. He watched Sano walk slowly over to the three girls in the back and sit down in a bit of a slouch. He then fell over his desk and began snoring softly. Kaoru sighed in consternation.  
  
-  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
Yahiko was finally able to find the front office. It was fairly obvious . . . He wrote down his teacher's name and room number, but he had a dyslexic moment and wrote down the wrong number. He then walked around to find it, but it seemed to be a ChEmIsTrY class, and Gilbert was an eNgLiSh teacher . . .  
  
So he asked someone who late to class. They gave him directions. But, because he was obviously a lost little freshie, they, of course, gave him wrong directions. He ended up knocking on a classroom door, and when Megumi opened the door, she gave a start.  
  
"Yahiko, you wouldn't have this have this class for several more years. In fact, I'm not sure if you would EVER have this class. It's AP . . ." she said, puzzled.  
  
Yahiko peered past her and saw several seniors, including Aoshi, leaning over their desks to look at the silly freshman. His shoulders drooped. "I can't find my class."  
  
Megumi took the piece of paper that said his room number and smiled, "This is the wrong room number. Gilbert is 126. It's the other side of the school, take the first hall past the library, then the second hall, and it's about halfway down on your left. Good luck, Yahiko . . ."  
  
He muttered, "Yeah, thanks Megumi," as he shuffled off. She closed the door quietly behind her, but not before noticing Sano walking up to Stroud's classroom across the way. She chuckled at his lateness.  
  
Yahiko was crossing the school when he saw the lovely Tsubame wearing a cute turquoise tee and jean capris. She was also swinging a bathroom pass, and she waved him over. "Yahiko, are you lost?" she inquired courteously.  
  
"Uh, yeah . . ." he managed to get out. "You . . . Gilbert . . . where is?"  
  
She smiled, "Oh! I'm in Gilbert too! You can come with me." She took him by the arm and led him off. He followed, a bit wooden in his movements. (we think he has a crush.)  
  
First period proceeded the way all first day classes do: lots of talking and "Class Expectations" that need to signed by parents and "returned by Friday." Second period rolled around, and Sano followed Kaoru and Tae to their Algebra 2 class. Misao headed off alone to Physics. She walked past Kenshin, who was leaving his Pre-Calculus Honors class and was headed to AP English 4.  
  
Also in Kenshin's English class was Megumi, and Aoshi HAD AP English, he just had it across the hall with Mr. Ontario. Katsu also had English this period, but he had dumb people English. Not that he was dumb, he just didn't really apply himself. Well, that's what they said, anyways.  
  
Yahiko followed Tsubame out of Mrs. Gilbert's class, down the hall, and almost into her French class. He then realized he was in Spanish, next door. Halfway through the class he asked to go to the office, where he promptly asked to transfer into French. A specific French class. Just happened to be Tsubame's. Hmmm . . . he's not being obvious or anything. The nice guidance counselor (hehe he got lucky) changed it quickly, since it was the same period, and he got to return to Mrs. Hamish's class and sit next to Tsubame. Isn't that nice.  
  
In Mrs. Barton's English class, Megumi took a seat RIGHT BEHIND Kenshin. Barton was cool with it; she really didn't care where people sat as long as they showed up and mildly paid attention. She's a hippie, what can we say . . .  
  
Katsu was hurrying from AP Chem to his English class when he passed the "Special Ed" class. He accidentally ran into a guy because he was distracted by a small redhead yelling "Special Ed! Special Ed! Ed is special!!!!" and twirling around.  
  
The guy Katsu ran into was wearing a dark sweatshirt with the hood pulled up. He cursed when Katsu bumped him.  
  
"Hey sorry. Didn't mean to do that," Katsu said, being polite.  
  
"Sorry died," was the only response the dark figure gave before glaring and going into the Special Education class himself. Katsu found that a bit odd, since the guy didn't seem to have any obvious disabilities. However, he didn't have much time to think it over as he was about to be late to Mr. LaRuffa's class. He raced off, and the figure scowled at him through the window in the door.  
  
The teacher behind him smiled benignly. "Mr. Shishio, would you care to sit down with the rest of us?"  
  
The hooded Shishio clenched his teeth. "Of course, Mr. O'Neil."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Lunch rolled around and the whole "gang" grouped by a lunch cart. Kaoru was ranting about how much she already hated her Physics teacher, Mrs. Russo. Tae agreed. (She and Kaoru had the same classes all day! woo hoo! And yes, this can actually happen.) Sano groaned. He was due to have Russo for his "Chemistry in the Community" (usually known as Chem-com, or Chemistry for Dummies) during sixth. Misao and Aoshi walked up together.  
  
"Kaoru! Aoshi and I have our Spanish 4 class together! Isn't that fun?" Misao bubbled.  
  
Kaoru thought it was, but Aoshi just looked pained. Sano commented, "I'm in a P.E. class with Yahiko's little girlfriend. I doubt I'll show up though."  
  
He then commented on Kaoru's raccoon eyes, apparent once more when she took off her sunglasses while eating her pizza. She quickly put them back on, smacked Sano with her purse, and glowered at him from under her lashes.  
  
Kenshin walked over with his Little Caesar's breadsticks and said, "My government class is already putting me to sleep, that it is. Normally that doesn't kick in until about the third week . . ."  
  
There was various random chitchat during their 40 minute lunch break, then the group dispersed. Most went to their languages, Kenshin and Megumi to French 4, Tae, Katsu, Kaoru, and Sano to Japanese 3.  
  
From her class, Kaoru could see clearly across the hall to Mrs. Hamish's French 4 class. Megumi was there, giving Kenshin a hug. Kaoru visibly bristled, even though Kenshin was frantically trying to get out of Megumi's grasp.  
  
Sano laughed aloud, earning a stern look from Mr. Sasaki. "Kaoru, did you just growl?"  
  
"Mr. Sagara! Could you please refrain from talking just once, please? We don't need a repeat of last year!" said Mr. Sasaki sharply from his podium near the front. "And where is your shirt? We do have a dress code at Kyoto High School."  
  
"I lost it."  
  
"You lost it."  
  
"I lost it."  
  
Katsu leaned over to Sano and muttered, "I don't think your Jedi mind tricks are working on him."  
  
During all this, Yahiko was struggling to stay on his stool in ceramics, Misao was having a nice introduction to Mrs. Lyon, the nice but mildly eccentric Trigonometry/Statistics teacher, Aoshi was silently warding off all the advances of preppy girls in his AP Physics class, and Tsubame was quickly becoming Mr. Carson's favorite geography student.  
  
Sixth period rolled around. Kenshin and Aoshi finally met up in Health, the one semester delight that everyone has to take eventually. (or at least, they said we had to take it, then they said we didn't, then they changed their minds and said we have to take parts of it. ???????) Tae and Kaoru trudged off to Physical Education, and Katsu was also supposed to, but we think he ended up in Sano's Chem-com class. We think. The boy likes Chemistry, or at least likes making things go BOOM. Whatever.  
  
He turned up by the end of the period, but it was really only to gape at Tae in her rolled up P.E. shorts. The two of them are really quite fond of each other. Kaoru watched Misao, across the field, doing jumps and kicks (and the like) with the rest of the cheer squad. She was sans crane costume this time, but was wearing jogging shorts and a tank top instead of the jean shorts and AFI tank she had been wearing earlier in the day. It's just too hard to move around in those. Her flip flops had also been switched to tennis shoes.  
  
Megumi climbed in her Gallant, hesitating before she put the key in the ignition. It wasn't that she had to work that night, and her R.O.P class didn't start until next week. Her reluctance to leave school stemmed from the fact that she never liked going home. She sighed, then turned the key.  
  
Back on the P.E. field, Kaoru struggled to not get hit by passing baseballs; her hand-eye coordination isn't that good, however, she can still swing a baseball bat . . . she doesn't hit the ball, but she holds the school record for most black eyes given to an unoffending catcher. Past years of P.E. had also set her firmly in the danger-to-those-not-playing position, and she held it with pride. Tae was making daisy chains, whilst Katsu inspected spare baseballs to see if they would be easily flammable.  
  
Finally, the last bell of the day rang! Thank goodness. School inhales strenuously. At least, that's what Yahiko said when he came out of his Algebra 1 class. He used different language though. He found his sister waiting in the bleachers with Kenshin, passing time until Misao's practice ended. Kaoru kept looking at her watch impatiently. "I hope it finishes soon. I have to be at work in twenty minutes."  
  
Aoshi, who had walked out to his Civic, spoke up to them. "I'll take her home."  
  
Kaoru leaned over the rail. "You will?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Cool, thanks! Come on, Yahiko." Kaoru grabbed her white purse (it matched her skirt and the print on her shirt) and led the way to her car. She was silently followed by a tired Yahiko and a smiling Kenshin.  
  
As Kenshin passed Aoshi he commented, "Hey, you really dressed up for our first day back."  
  
"Shut up," responded the unsmiling Asian man. Aoshi was wearing a shirt with words on it. Sure, all it said was 'Korn,' but it was still a change from the plain black or navy blue shirts that he normally wore. He took up a spot in the bleachers as the three went off in Kaoru's yellow zoom- mobile.  
  
Sano got a ride home from his other "scummy" buddies. He didn't live that far away, but he was pretty lazy. Katsu hitched a ride with them too, leaving Tae alone for once. She and Tsubame were due at her father's restaurant, where they were hostesses.  
  
Misao walked down the track to the bleachers where Kaoru said she would meet her. Instead, she saw Aoshi sitting and reading his copy of "War and Peace." He was almost done.  
  
"Aoshi-sama?"  
  
"Oh. There you are."  
  
"Yes. Where's Kaoru?"  
  
"At work. I'm taking you home."  
  
"Oh. How nice! Just another reason for you to be my shining knight!"  
  
A muscle near his eye twitched. He stood up, put his book in his black backpack, and carefully made his way down the bleachers. Misao bounced over to his car and stood by the passenger door. Aoshi went over and unlocked the door, then held it open while she got in. He walked around to his side, and when he turned on the car the radio's music came blaring out of the speakers.  
  
"--skin, these wounds they will not heal, fe--" and then the station was changed.  
  
"got me lookin' so crazy right now, your love's got me lookin' so cr--" the station was changed back.  
  
"confusing what is real . . . Crawling in my skin, these--"  
  
"lookin' so crazy your love's got me lookin' so LOOKIN' SO CRAZY IN LOOOOVE!!" Misao won.  
  
Aoshi's not that much of a Beyoncé fan. And anyone else touching HIS radio would have received a bruising. But Misao could get away with it. She could get away with a lot of things: pulling Kenshin's hair, stealing Sano's sunglasses, rifling through Kaoru's purse, rubbing Yahiko's hair, even setting off Katsu's fireworks before he said to. Yeah, she could get away with a lot. Must be the bounciness. Or the temper that could flare up and earn one a few choice kicks in the shin. Whichever it was, Misao usually got away with stuff. Luckily, she did not overuse this power.  
  
They pulled up in front of her house and with a quick "Thanks" she bounded off. Like a little kangaroo or something. (Okay, probably a wallaby, but whatevuh.)  
  
Back at school, a girl walked to the English hall in a short short skirt, fishnets, and a tube top that consisted mainly of leather and lace. Her boots reached halfway up her calves, and as she strode saucily towards room 132, a guy commented to a friend, "There's a hooker in Trenton who wants her boots back . . ."  
  
Yumi just lifted her head higher and pushed her cleavage out farther. Shishio was waiting outside his classroom, and he made the slightest hint of a smile when she approached him. Let's face it, she's hot. The same guys who snickered about Trenton now gaped as Shishio walked back past them with his arm around Yumi's waist. Okay, maybe that hand was drifting a little lower, but it's cool. She steered him to her Lincoln Continental. She bought it for the large backseat, if you get our drift.  
  
When in the passenger seat, Shishio pulled out his list. He added "Katsu" to the bottom.  
  
The Lincoln sped off.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: A long one, and if you don't care/already figured them out yourselves, just skip over this and GO REVIEW. Thank you come again. For those of you who haven't figured it out and care at least a little bit, the following are the schedules of our main home dogs.  
  
Kenshin- Pre-calculus Honors, AP English 4, Government, Physics, French 4, Health  
  
Kaoru-AP U.S. History, Algebra 2, AP English 3, Physics, Japanese 3, P.E.  
  
Megumi- AP Government, AP English 4, AP Chemistry, Pre-Calculus Honors, French 4, and an R.O.P with Dr. Gensai.  
  
Sanosuke-AP U.S. History, Algebra 2, AP English 3, P.E., Japanese 3, Chem- com.  
  
Misao- AP U.S. History, Physics, AP English 3, AP Spanish 4, Trigonometry, Cheer  
  
Aoshi-AP Government, AP English 4, AP Calculus, AP Spanish 4, AP Physics, Health  
  
Yahiko- English Honors 1, French 1, P.E., Oceanography, Ceramics, Algebra 1  
  
Tsubame- English Honors 1, French 1, Biology, P.E., World Geography Honors, Geometry  
  
Tae- AP U.S. History, Algebra 2, AP English 3, Physics, Japanese 3, P.E.  
  
Katsu- AP Chemistry, English 3, AP Calculus, U.S. History, Japanese 3, P.E.  
  
Thank you for joining us. That was fun, wasn't it?  
  
Vash: I hate skool.  
  
Chunks: Yes.  
  
GO REVIEW IF YOU LOVE US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ZIPPY LOVES YOU!!!!!!!! 


	6. Dancing Cheek to Cheek

Chapter 6: Dancing Cheek to Cheek.  
  
-  
  
A/N: we have the plague. No, not the black plague you dummies! The BAND plague. It's this flu like thing where you walk around feeling drunk because everything is kind of shifting about without permission and you get a fever and sometimes you just want to run around screaming because your head hurts so much that you want to claw your eyes out, especially when you do your nice hacking cough and your head contracts and it hurts your eyeballs when you try to move them. But enough about us, on to the story!  
  
Statement made to save one's ASS: We do not own the following articles: Kindergarten, Early Birds, Cake, ASB, Subway sandwiches, Camry's, Frank Sinatra (he's the effing MAN!), moonlight, *Nice Movie for Enjoy Life*, Fridays, Pocahontas, or school gyms.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"SCHOOL!!!" ::tee hee:: giggled little Ayame as Kaoru struggled to braid the front pieces of her hair.  
  
It was the second day of Kaoru's school being in session, but it was Ayame's big first day of Kindergarten! WOO HOO!!!! (Zippy: frankly, I loved kindergarten. Since I already knew how to read, I just screwed around in the back of class. Come to think about it, that's STILL all I do in class. . .)(Chunks: I abused other children with wooden building blocks. Come to think about it. . .)  
  
Anyways. Kaoru dropped off the little Early Bird and she and Yahiko headed to Kyoto High. The rest of the week flew by, but the only major occurrence was that Kenshin passed his driving test! However, he still had NO car. . . And he had to wait until his eighteenth birthday before he could drive anyone. We have decided that his birthday is January 1. ^_^ cheers.  
  
Amidst all the returning of the class expectation slips, it was announced that the school's annual "Aloha Dance," the dance to welcome freshman and returning students alike, was to be held the next Friday evening.  
  
I&$^^%#^)(^*&%#&%^NEXT FRIDAY NIGHT(*&#*)^#@(*+)(@#*U)(&  
  
AT THE ALOHA DANCE:  
  
ASB was waiting at the entrance to the gym, as the Aloha Dance is traditionally held in there. They greeted all dance goers with a smile and a quick lei, and the kids went inside the darkened gym. The music was thumpin' and the dishes were rattling as the elephants arrived. I'm talking about Cake here, not just the kids who failed P.E.  
  
The majority of upperclassmen don't attend the Aloha Dance, having already been several times in the past. There was a group of senior girls freaking anything with a Y chromosome, and a really really hot football player. Tee hee. However, most of *our* characters weren't attending this little shindig. Yahiko did, though, with some of his little AZN homies. Oh look, Tsubame went too . . . buahaha. Coincidence? I THINK NOT.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^SOMEWHERE ELSE:  
  
MOVIE NITE!!!! Tae showed up first, sporting her lover muffin, Katsu, and the charmingly irresistible mooch, Sano. Megumi showed up by herself, wearing dark sunglasses even though the sun had set. Kaoru and Kenshin emerged from a shadowy corner. Maybe THEY showed up first. Hmm. . . . SUSPICIOUS.  
  
"Hey Megumi!" called Kaoru, as the group conglobulated in front of the Subway restaurant. "Nice glasses."  
  
"Thanks," she smiled. "It's the latest in trendy. Hey, where's Misao?"  
  
Kenshin perked up, "She said she was really busy. I asked Aoshi to come along as well, that I did, but he just gave a flat out 'No.'"  
  
"Typical," remarked Sanosuke.  
  
The group gathered their tickets and walked into the theatre. They were excited to see *Nice Movie for Enjoy Life*. Can you tell? It's a new romance/comedy/action/drama/horror/thriller from Japan!  
  
As they made their way down the aisles, Tae gave a slight gasp and frantically whispered to the others, "OH MY GAWD IS THAT AOSHI?!?!? IS HE ACTUALLY OUT ON A DATE?!?!?!"  
  
"Yeah, I think so, but who is he with?" Sano whispered back.  
  
Kenshin: "I can't see."  
  
Katsu: "Go look."  
  
Kaoru: "Why don't you just go ask him?!"  
  
Megumi: "I don't want to ask him! You ask him!"  
  
Sano: "No frickin way."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ BACK AT THE GROSSLY OVERDECORATED GYM!  
  
"Just go ask her!"  
  
"NO! What if she says no?"  
  
"Then you deal with rejection in your own special way, and get over it! Now go ask her!"  
  
"Gee, you're such a pal, Yutaro."  
  
"It's what I'm here for. Now quit being such a pansy, Yahiko, before I go ask her just to piss you off!"  
  
Yahiko steamed a little. Then he went and asked Tsubame to dance. And Tsubame, like the adorable little creature that she is, giggled a bit, blushed, and accepted.  
  
Yeah, they really weren't separated for the rest of the evening.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ BACK AT THE THEATRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Who agreed on this movie?" Megumi heaved a sigh of boredom.  
  
They sat through the entire movie, although Sano and Megumi felt a bit awkward, as they had couples making out on either side of them.  
  
FINALLY the movie was over, with no one gathering the courage to even approach Aoshi to inquire the name of his MyStErY dAtE (don't you hate it when people write like that? Yeah me too.) The six collected their respective belongings, with Kaoru and Kenshin being the last to begin independent breathing. As they walked out of the theatre, Kaoru turned to take a last look at the credits (she really did like the soundtrack). Then she swooned.  
  
Katsu raised an eyebrow. "What the fu--"  
  
Megumi moved forward to wave air on the limp form. "No, she just appears to have fainted."  
  
"Thank you, doctor," commented Sano. The rest of the audience exited the theatre, moving carefully around the five conscious teenagers and their comatose companion. In the commotion, they didn't see Aoshi leave. Way to fail, Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin drove Miss Kaoru home (illegally, haha) after she regained consciousness, somewhat. She wouldn't say what had caused the fainting spasm. He had the yellow convertible's top up, but the windows down, and he was vaguely reminded of something that had happened before. A feeling of guilt washed over him, but he shook it off.  
  
Tae and Katsu were planning on spending the rest of the night together before she had to pick up her sister from the Aloha Dance. Before she left she said to Sano, "You owe me gas money. When are you gonna pay up?" Sano started to shrink away and look evasive. Katsu just laughed and steered Tae towards her Camry.  
  
Megumi turned to Sano and said, "I guess I have to take you now."  
  
Sano chuckled, "Oh baby, you know you like it."  
  
Meg quirked an eyebrow. "Yes, it's the highlight of my day. Now get in the car."  
  
Kenshin parked in front of his house. As a fully conscious Kaoru walked around the front of the Mustang, Kenshin stepped out, kissed her gently and then whispered "Be careful." in her ear.  
  
She looked up at him, the moonlight reflecting in her eyes and said, "You worry too much." She held him close and then got in the car. Kenshin stood on his front stoop and watched her drive away.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ BACK AT SKOOL!!  
  
The last dance of the night was a slow one. Tsubame and Yahiko were naturally partaking of a Sinatra classic (come now, wouldn't you be enthused if a SINATRA song ended your dance? Well we would. Whatever. Be like that. See what we care.)  
  
Lights spun in all directions still, though Yahiko and Tsubame didn't really seem to notice. They didn't even notice when Yutaro smirked a little I-told-you-so smirk from across the floor. Simply swaying back and forth in a slightly dizzying, yet comfortable motion, the two just- teenagers were together in bliss (well, okay, Yahiko was still freaking out a little, but he managed to hide it). Tsubame just smiled and leaned her head on his warm shoulder, snuggling in a little bit closer.  
  
They were dancing cheek to cheek, all right.  
  
The dance ended and they strolled out to the front of the school where other parents/siblings were picking up the dance attendees. The stars were out, the air was crisp, and Tsubame was leaning towards Yahiko.  
  
She said politely, "If . . . if you wanted to kiss me . . . I wouldn't say no . . ."  
  
::blush blush blush:: on both their parts.  
  
Though Yahiko wasn't really one to argue with that, he hesitated slightly. She looked at him with her wide grey-blue(ish) eyes and he swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. Sucking up all his courage, he grasped her hand gently and closed his eyes, leaning in toward her. She closed her eyes as well.  
  
Tae drove up, honked the horn, and Yahiko was frightened out of his pants because he was caught kissing Tsubame. Her eyes opened and she stammered a few times before darting off to the Camry, waving goodbye to Yahiko as Katsu rolled down the window.  
  
Katsu whistled and called out, "Way to go, buddy!" before Tae slapped him upside the head and drove them off.  
  
Kenshin, meanwhile, got home before Sano OR Aoshi. Meh. Sano rarely returns home anyways. And Aoshi's a big lad. He can take care of himself.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: So yeah, we both have the plague. We are sick, but we got sick at different times. Chunks is starting to feel a little better, but still manages to cough up a lung or three at any given time while Zippy is feverishly delirious and passed out on the floor. No really, she's on the bean bag behind me as we speak. Anyway, who on earth was Aoshi with at that movie? What the hell kind of movie was that (it wasn't even grammatically correct . . .)? Will Yahiko ever be able to have a romantic moment with Tsubame and NOT be nervous about it? Who knows . . .  
  
==Review! The power of your personal deity compels thee!== 


	7. Oktoberfest

Chapter 7: Oktoberfest  
  
-  
  
A/N: In case you all haven't noticed, Zippy is the one who writes things at the beginning of the chapter, and Chunks adds her two cents at the fin of the piece. Yeah . . . welcome to 2004, everyone.  
  
Statement Made to Save One's Ass: well that was an anticlimactic new year's. neither of us had boys to ravage at the stroke of twelve, even though one of us was supposed to but he just decided he wasn't gonna show up because it was late and he wanted to go to bed early so he could get up early and go to six flags the next day well see what I care! I'm not upset. I swear.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
KYOTO HIGH SCHOOL, SOMETIME IN EARLY OCTOBER  
  
" and I was like Oh My- - oh, is this on? Good Morning Cranes! The announcements are as follows!"  
  
"The football team put up a gallant fight last Friday night, but they still lost to Edison. Better than last year, guys, but still. . . . 42-6. Maybe we'll win this week!" [muffled snickers]  
  
"Mrs. Lyon is asking all students who have her for fourth period Trig/Stat class to help her remember where she left her child's McCrackalackin' kids meal."  
  
"Principal Huebert insists that the boys' bathrooms are not kept more tidy than the girls' bathrooms, it's just that the girls use seat covers."  
  
"Homecoming Court nominations are today during lunch, so go put in a good word for your friend. Remember, this is not just a popularity contest. It's a popularity contest with results!"  
  
"The Club for the Search of the Homeland of Caucasia has its meeting tomorrow in room 310. They will be discussing how to get new pajamas."  
  
"That is all."  
  
Misao rolled her eyes and turned to Aoshi. The poor thing had to sit next to her during their Spanish class. She smiled and whispered, "I'll nominate you, Aoshi-sama!"  
  
Aoshi-sama just got a look on his face like, "kill me now. Just do it. Please. Drown me like a puppy."  
  
Erasing the board with vigor because he's short and can't really reach, Señor Bobo turned his little Italian-yet-teaching-Spanish face to the class. "Ay, chiquitos! A ver. Saquen sus paquetes de la tarea de anoche y pásenmelos."  
  
"Póngalos en su culo."  
  
Bobo pretended that he didn't hear that as he swept across the room with his now collected packets of a buttload of homework that was completely pointless and had really nothing to do with the lesson or anything that may be on the AP test at the end of the year.  
  
Aoshi turned to take Misao's packet from her, but, as usual, she didn't have it. . . . He frowned a bit disapprovingly and handed a stack to Señor Bobo. Señor Bobo noticed that Miss Misao had not turned in said packet. Again.  
  
"¡Comadreja!" Bobo seemed to look really disappointed. Like he actually enjoyed teaching his subject. Right. "¿Por qué no tienes su paquete . . . un vez más . . .?"  
  
"I lost it."  
  
"En Español. ¿Lo perdió?"  
  
"I lost it."  
  
Bobo looked resigned and walked towards his desk.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ HEY LOOK! LUNCH TIME!  
  
Scribbling several names on the yellow slip of paper, Kaoru smiled and chatted merrily with the ASB homie sitting at the table in front of her.  
  
"Ooh, Kaoru, who did you vote for?" Tae asked excitedly, running up to her.  
  
"All of my friends really," Kaoru smiled. "I like to be fair, you know?"  
  
"Mmhmm, mmhmm," Tae nodded emphatically. "Oh, Megumi! What are you doing for lunch today?" she looked over to the new arrival.  
  
Megumi adjusted her purse on her shoulder as she approached. "I was planning on driving off campus today, but did you have something in mind?"  
  
"Maybe we can all go off together," Tae said.  
  
"So you just want me for my lunch pass."  
  
"Well . . ." the brown-haired girl looked a little guilty.  
  
"Yes," Kaoru answered simply.  
  
"Fine," Megumi sighed, but not really adverse to the idea. "Who else is coming?" she asked as they started heading off in the direction of the parking lot.  
  
"Katsu." Tae answered immediately.  
  
"Well that's a given," Kaoru laughed, "as well as Kenshin, and I think Misao'd like to come, and Yahiko . . ." she began ticking off her fingers.  
  
". . . And Aoshi and Tsubame and the idiot because he has nothing better to do," Megumi easily finished off the rest of the list. "Sounds like the usual suspects there. But we're going to have to take separate cars. Mine's not big enough, and I do *not* want people sitting in each others laps in *my* car."  
  
"Let's go tell Aoshi to drive the others," Kaoru suggested. "Maybe Misao can weasel out a way for him to agree."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ STILL LUNCHTIME. AT WENDY'S.  
  
"Yahiko, I think you have enough food on your side of the table. I don't think you need to be reaching over to Miss Tsubame's, that you don't . . ."  
  
"Hand check . . ."  
  
Misao was chowing down on the 99 cent nuggets, in between spoonfuls of her large Frosty. Kenshin was across from her and next to Tsubame, whose fries were being stolen at a frightful rate. Yahiko laughed, then stole a nugget from Misao, and another few fries from Sanosuke across the aisle.  
  
"So," Kaoru said as she stabbed another forkful of lettuce, "who'd you pick, Aoshi?"  
  
"[chew chew chew munch munch munch]"  
  
"Okay no." She tried again. "Sano, did you nominate anyone in particular?"  
  
Sano chuckled a bit. "The government is a fake. Your vote doesn't matter anyways."  
  
Katsu looked up from behind his hair and Tae's shoulder, and added, "Conspiratorial scum."  
  
"Okay . . . It is only a STUDENT government. Whatever. Megumi, who'd you nominate?"  
  
The sultry brunette swallowed the bite of her triple bacon cheeseburger and answered, "Well, I normally don't believe in these petty contests. But I figured I'd go for Kenshin anyways. I always go for Ken." She smiled big at Kaoru, and batted her eyelashes a bit.  
  
Kenshin choked on his lemonade and started blushing. Kaoru almost choked Megumi. But she didn't. But she did in her mind.  
  
P(*&R)(*&)B@#*(&^% A FEW DAYS LATER!!!!(*&*(&%S(&*%)*(&  
  
The nominations were in! Then everybody voted. Or at least, everybody who was bored enough to go over to the cafeteria and waste five minutes of their life to vote. Our heroes were excited because, surprise of surprises, Kenshin and Megumi were both in the top fifteen for each respective gender. After THAT, EVERYBODY in school votes for the top five of each gender, which makes up court.  
  
Kenshin and Megumi made court! Kenshin just because everybody knows him and he's just cool like that, and Megumi because majority of the guys who see her think she's foxy.  
  
Then, there's that whole Homecoming pep rally assembly thing. It has a dual purpose in life: to show you how attractive all the Court members are, and make you almost wanna go to the Homecoming game because it's against some school you've never heard about so you know we're gonna beat them.  
  
Kenshin was the shortest guy on court, as the other four gents were freaking Adonis multiplied. Sorry Kenshin, you just can't compare to Greek legends. Megumi was feeling a bit awkward, because the female half of court was made up of her very Asian self, and four blonde Debbies. Yes, they were all named Debbie.  
  
Yay so the theme of Homecoming is "Fairy Tales Come True" because you care and it was a lovely assembly that nobody really paid much attention to except when the Adonisi shook their collective booties. That's hot.  
  
)(*^*()&^#)(@*&SOME KIND OF TRANSITION SO I CAN TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
School was fairly routine, people doing homework, people not doing homework, people sleeping in class, people not going to class. Ahh, puublik skoul edyookayshun.  
  
Our usual suspects were a bit messed up, because they were all going to Homecoming (in one way shape or form), but Kenshin having to be with Megumi (as all homecoming court types are coupled up) was creating a major cramp. It meant that Kaoru had to ask Aoshi to take her, as she figured he wouldn't be as irritating as say, Sano. So Sanosuke asked Misao, and she said sure, because they were just looking for a good party. Tae and Katsu, a real no brainer, and we haven't seen Yahiko's leash, but Tsubame has a pretty good hold on him. Tee hee . . .  
  
The girls had a SUPER FUN time shopping, and we would go into detail, but we know you really don't care.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ FRIDAY NIGHT: HOMECOMING GAME  
  
They were playing some random school, and it was great. The team actually did quite well. At halftime, the score was a charming 14-6, and Misao was actually getting quite hoarse from yelling so much. It's hard to be heard when you have to yell through a Crane hat. Beaks aren't made for yelling . . .  
  
Anyways, she went behind the stands to get a drink for her parched throat. She could hear the student body president and vice president doing their schpiel on the field, but she didn't really care. She was too interested in what was happening in a dark corner under the stands.  
  
A hooded man was talking with someone who thought they looked gangsta. The 'gangsta' handed mr. hoodie a thick envelope, and mr. hoodie handed mr. gangsta a small baggie of powdered sugar. Misao scampered away before she could be seen seeing things. A Crane is rather conspicuous.  
  
Neither party under the stands saw her, thankfully, and the gangsta homie walked off and back up into the bleachers. Mr. Hoodie made his way to the snack bar, now that he could fill up on just about anything he wanted. Yumi walked over and slinked an arm around his waist. As it was a bit chilly out, she was only wearing tight pants and a tube top that closely resembled a bustier. Gotta stay warm.  
  
A security guard walked over and tapped Mr. Hoodie on the shoulder. "Hoods down, son. We can't recognize intruders."  
  
Shishio smiled and answered, "Oh of course, sir. Safety first." He pulled down the hood, watched the guard cringe, and walked off with Yumi nuzzling his shoulder and giggling.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: And we're not even DONE with October. Sorry we're slow . . . attack of the relatives and holiday blues and whatnot. But we have updated. And we're only a few months off from real time . . . hehe . . . Anyway, next time! Homecoming!! Yay!! Get your groove on [yes, we realize this is yet another dance, but honestly, what do you want a high school fic to have? Do you want chapters full of useless in-class things? Don't you get enough of that at your own schools? We thought so]. And who knows? We may throw in something else even more fun to dress up for . . . ^_^  
  
Review because we're lonely. And check for screaming lobsters. 


	8. Why Is It Called 'Homecoming?

Chapter 8: Why is it called 'homecoming'?  
  
-  
  
A/N: to respond to a reader's review, YEAH, this probably sounds a bit like our life, since we are in fact STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL. We were hoping it made the story sound a bit more authentic, instead of just saying, "she was wearing this and this and he was so into that and then they made out and then they saved the world." Yeah, this is a HS fic, and we don't normally like any of them either. However, we have tried to stay away from stupid teen drama, as many out there already experience enough, and we instead focus on the happiness and friendship that these characters share. Such comradeship (in a non communist sense) is admirable in any era, not just the Meiji.  
  
The only "mary jane" type figure is our dear friend Amanda, just because she kicks ass. We are a happy triad, so we couldn't leave her out. Besides, she doesn't really change the plot a lot. And it DOES make sense for them to have friends outside the RK gang.  
  
Anyone else with objections?  
  
IDLE HANDS ARE THE INSTRUMENTS OF THE DEVIL.  
  
Statement made to save one's Ass: -Nope, can't disclaim. The stars are not in position.  
-Stars. Can't do it. Not today.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH THAT'S MY HEAD!!!!"  
  
"Sorry, but you moved! Don't move when I'm holding a burning hot piece of metal next to your scalp!"  
  
Kaoru winced as Amanda continued to curl her hair into a mass of graceful ringlets.  
  
Megumi was across the hall in the bathroom, attempting to untangle Misao's locks. As the small ninja girl wore her hair in a constant braid, getting it to undo such a habit was difficult. Shiro was leaning on the counter as Misao sat on the closed toilet, having her hair yanked by a frustrated Megumi.  
  
"I've unwound this thing five times and it's STILL going back into the braid . . . Shiro, if you're going to snicker, I suggest you do it someplace else. You aren't helping."  
  
"Yeah, help Kuro with dinner," Misao added after another forceful tug. "He could use some assistance, I'm sure. . . ."  
  
Just then, Tae knocked on the front door. Four girls clambered down the stairs to greet her. Shiro, having left the bathroom, opened the door for the smiling girl. Tae had left Tsubame at a friend's house, as she and Yahiko were going in a different group. Her dress was hanging over one arm, and the other arm was holding a bag full of makeup and sleepover utilities.  
  
The dashing Shiro took the dress from her and hung it up in the downstairs closet with the others. He then strode into the kitchen.  
  
"Misao, are he and Kuro ALWAYS here?" Tae asked, as she trooped upstairs with the others.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. You would think they saw enough of Okina at the Aoiya, but I guess not . . . It's okay, though. They seriously have rooms here," Misao answered.  
  
The girls laughed, and resumed the hairstyling. Tae took the curler from Amanda so she would be free to work on Megumi's tresses. Amanda, who had a cold, was helping the girls with their hair, even though she would not be attending the dance. Her boyfriend Landon was also helping by picking up the boutonnières from a friend's flower shop.  
  
The phone rang and Misao jumped up to answer it. After talking for a few moments, she turned to the others sitting in her bedroom and said, "That was Kenshin. The guys'll be here in about a half hour, then we can eat and go get pictures taken. 'Kay?"  
  
'The other girls murmured their assents.  
  
PEOPLE WHO DON'T LIKE UNNECESSARY DETAILS, SKIM OVER THIS PART.  
  
Kaoru's hair was a mass of loose curls, caught in a ponytail, and cascading down her back. She had applied light makeup, including a shimmer of sparkles on her eyelids. She went downstairs to get the dresses, and then took her own and changed in Kuro's room, next to the bathroom, where Misao was rummaging for hair spray. She put on her dress, a floor length muslin in light blue. It had only one strap over her left shoulder, and the embroidered flower petals seemed to drift lightly down to her toes.  
  
Kaoru headed back into Misao's room to help with hair spraying. Megumi's hair was finished, so she stood at the closet mirror with red lipstick. It was a bold, bright red that matched the color of her dress. It was almost a salsa type dress, draping down to the floor, but having a slit practically up her thigh, and a low v-neck tank top to keep her from getting too warm on the dance floor. It was a show stopping sort of dress. Her hair, a bun laced with braids and two black chopsticks, was elegant AND saucy. It was a show stopping sort of look. She fixed her bangs slightly and turned to try again on Misao's hair.  
  
Misao wasn't really into getting disturbingly formal, but she figured one time wouldn't hurt. She was adorable, especially her heels that had ribbons up the legs to look almost like ballet slippers! She now (thanks largely to Amanda and Megumi's handiwork and tried patience) had expertly mussed and bobby-pinned up-do, complete with small tiara. Her dress was sort of princess-y, snowy colored, with a fitted bodice and skirt of tulle that reached just past her knees. Misao got up and looked at herself in the mirror, after Tae had forced makeup on her, and she was rather impressed with herself.  
  
Amanda was impressed with herself too. She had done four girls' hair. And it all looked damn good. Tae's hair was a French twist sprinkled with glitter, to match her dress. It was floor length, lavender, and covered in sparkles. Not enough to irritate you, just enough to make her shimmer.  
  
YOU MAY RESUME READING NOW. SERIOUSLY. WE SWEAR.  
  
They could hear Landon talking downstairs to Kuro, and so they all trooped down in their finery to greet him. Amanda was still in jeans and a "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" t-shirt. Landon smiled and went over to hug her. He then turned to Misao and said, "The flowers are in the fridge."  
  
Misao beamed and replied, "Thank you SO much for getting them!"  
  
"Oh no problem. Always ready to help. . ."  
  
Okina came around the stairs, from his bedroom on the other side of the house, and commanded, "Alright girls, over by the fireplace. Time for some pictures."  
  
The four acquiesced to his request and stood by the mantle. Amanda took a few pictures, and then she and Landon said goodnight and left.  
  
Time for a photo op. After a variety of poses, the Tae chirped up and said, "I think one of the guys is here!"  
  
They all ran to the door (well, the girls. Not Okina, Shiro, and Kuro. They don't get that excited over answering the door. . .) and swung it open.  
  
It was Kaoru's 'date' for the evening, in a Mafioso pinstriped suit. Black shirt, white tie, spectator shoes, but no fedora. He loved it too much to risk it with his fellow students. Kaoru, who had run to the kitchen after learning who it was, came forward with the boutonnière. The other girls cleared a space, and Okina positioned himself to capture the moment. The Fujifilm moment. Buahaha.  
  
"Hi Aoshi! I'm glad you're on time. Let's just put these on now, kay?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Sure, why not," he replied.  
  
She took the flower out of its box and delicately pinned it on his lapel. Okina's camera flashed.  
  
He took a corsage out of ITS plastic box and slipped it on her wrist. Okina's camera flashed again.  
  
Tae looked apprehensive. "Katsu and I are scheduled to have pictures in ten minutes. Where is he?"  
  
"Probably being revolted at the thought of dressing exactly like everybody else," was Megumi's reply.  
  
Katsu eventually showed up, did the corsage thing with Tae, more camera flashing, and they had to leave to meet their photo appointment. Misao was sitting glumly on the sofa, because Kenshin had just shown up, and was slipping a corsage on Megumi. Little Princess Misao was still lacking in the date department. **Stupid Sano. He BETTER show up. Aw geez. . . I hope I don't end up sitting on my porch, waiting for a date, while people throw eggs at me. . . That would suck.** She didn't even know HOW he was getting to her house; ride from friend, skateboard? The world may never know.  
  
Any observant. . . observer. . . could see Kaoru's narrowed eyes, as Megumi leaned a little too much into Kenshin when she pinned the boutonniere. Kaoru started hissing conversation topics at Aoshi, trying to avert her own attention from Okina's little photo shoot. Kenshin with his arm around Megumi. Megumi leaning her head on his shoulder. Kenshin pushing back a stray strand from Megumi's face. Megumi fluttering her GODDAMN EYELASHES AT HIM.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Misao jumped up gleefully and skipped to the door (well, as best as one CAN skip in ridiculous heels). She flung it open to reveal a devilishly handsome Sanosuke, in a blue tux about three decades out of fashion. On him, however, the ruffled white shirt looked smashing. He had a box with pretty little white carnations. And a big bouquet of balloons. Assorted rainbow colors. Misao screamed, grabbed the ribbons tails, and buried herself in the helium filled joy trinkets.  
  
Kaoru and Megumi screamed. "MISAO, YOUR HAIR!!!!!!!!"  
  
Misao reemerged from the balloon forest, and smiled, "What?"  
  
Her hair was perfect. Still only slightly mussed. DAMN FINE HAIR SPRAY.  
  
Sano greeted them all profusely, and amidst all the continuing photo flashes, he slipped on the corsage, and clambered in a car with the other four to go off to pictures. Needless to say, it was a big car. And loud.  
  
Megumi was sulking in the backseat of Okina's borrowed minivan. "Kenshin! How come I didn't get balloons??"  
  
Kenshin looked puzzled. "I didn't know you were supposed to get any. . . ."  
  
Kaoru took a stab at her. "What would you do with balloons anyways? Pop them with your claws?"  
  
Sticking out her tongue, she fired back, "Shut up, raccoon girl!" They continued to bicker during pictures (pausing briefly to pose with their silent dates), and didn't stop until they returned to Misao's house. Tae and Katsu were waiting for them, looking slightly the worse for wear . . . It was nearing seven, and the girls quickly changed into pajamas to eat pizza in Misao's living room (don't want to spill on the dresses!). Then everyone resumed the finery, and piled into Megumi and Aoshi's cars, and went off to the dance! Joy.  
  
The cars got onto the freeway, Megumi's burgundy Gallant took the lead, as Sano and Misao were urging her on. They fell back into laughter, and stayed that way, secretly whispering and laughing, for about ten minutes.  
  
Suddenly, one of the cars swerved sharply into the next lane.  
  
"SHIT, MEGUMI!!! WHAT WAS THAT???" yelped Sano from the backseat.  
  
"Lane change," she replied calmly.  
  
MEANWHILE: Aoshi's car was silent. When Kaoru had tried to turn on the radio, he had glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and she stopped, mid-reach. Tae and Katsu were in the backseat, looking very comfortable, and Katsu's hand was running up her leg. Kaoru slouched more in her seat, praying to God that it would be over soon. **Man, I almost wish I was with Sano . . . SWEET LORD, DID I ACTUALLY THINK THAT??** She almost fell into convulsions, and Aoshi politely turned on the air conditioning.  
  
Aoshi finally looked into the rearview mirror, reached back, and slapped Katsu's idle hand without so much as turning his head. "Stop that. I just cleaned my car."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ A SEEMING ETERNITY LATER, AT THE DANCE!!! ( I know, finally!)  
  
The dance was in a theater, oddly enough. The outside courtyard was rigged with fake casino games and a karaoke machine, being used slovenly by terrible singers. They followed the carpet, and the THUM THUM THUM THUM of a distant sub woofer.  
  
The lobby of the theater was filled with cookies and other MUNCHIES, and the girls went to check their purses after screaming/hugging various friends that they hadn't seen in a full 24 hours. The guys milled about by the refreshments. Eating more. And trying to look like they knew what they were doing. Like they weren't just a good excuse for girls to look good and get in a room with a BUNCH of other good looking girls. They did not succeed.  
  
The dance lasted for four hours, eight to twelve. There isn't much to say other than the girls dance, the guys pretend to, and then the girls freak each other, and the guys wanna get in on that action, and then they are broken up by security. The only really interesting bit happened at the very end, when the DJ went into slow song hell. Tae was dancing with her head on Katsu's chest, and he held her gently. She sighed happily, and shifted her head slightly, leaving glitter on his suit. He didn't mind much, really.  
  
Sano was dancing with Misao. Kind of. She was standing on his feet, and he was shuffling around. Both were laughing quietly, so as to not disturb the other 'serious' couple. They knew they looked funny. She had to stand on a step during their pictures, so she didn't look like his little sister or something.  
  
Just behind them was Kenshin twirling Megumi in a delicate circle. Their affection for each other was evident, although everyone knows that nothing more could ever be between them.  
  
Off the side was Kaoru, stiffly dancing with a polite Aoshi. The night had not gone badly, he had been very courteous, but she wanted a bit more fire. She looked jealously towards the spinning Megumi, wondering how to switch partners without being rude.  
  
Enter Tae.  
  
She slowly moved her Tae/Katsu dancing mass neared to Aoshi. Then, feigning a trip, she bumped backwards. Kaoru was shunted backwards, knocking Megumi out of Kenshin's arms.  
  
"Why, hello my love!" Kenshin whispered in Kaoru's ear. He smiled and pulled her closer, nodding thanks to Tae. Aoshi looked bemused. He went and took Megumi's hand and, with almost a smile, continued his very courteous dance.  
  
Tae raised an eyebrow. She murmured to Katsu, who led her backwards to the Sano/Misao mass, and then she took Misao's hand and dragged her gently to the Megumi/Aoshi mass. Tae then dropped all pretenses, pushed Megumi out of the way, Misao into Aoshi's arms, and then gave Megumi a playful shove towards seventies boy. Sano stood there a moment, shrugged his shoulders, and kept dancing. That's what they were there for, after all. Megumi looked pained, but didn't put up too much of a fight.  
  
Aoshi looked a bit pained too. But hey, it was just one dance, right?  
  
"Feeling better now?" Katsu asked.  
  
"Yes, much . . ." she smiled and again curled up in his arms.  
  
The music ended, everyone woke from their reverie, and most applauded. He hadn't been THAT bad of a DJ. The massive cattle drive collected coats, bags, and for some, shoes, and headed out to cars and limos. Not as many limos as Prom (the only other dance of significance), but a few, for those spoiled rich kids. F THEM.  
  
Yelling goodbyes to various friends, the group of eight met at their two cars. They stood around chatting for just a bit, and then Tsubame ran by giggling, with Yahiko trying to catch up and yelling, "What? What did she say about me?? I didn't do it, I swear!"  
  
Misao laughed and turned to Megumi. "What do you suppose that was about?"  
  
"I don't think we'll ever know," the dark vixen replied.  
  
They reformed groups, with Tae and Katsu joining Megumi's car. She had a bigger backseat. Sano hopped in the front, and Megumi glared at him. "Don't touch my radio."  
  
"Yes'm."  
  
This left Misao and Kenshin in Aoshi's car. Kaoru slid into the back, not anxious to repeat the earlier car ride. Misao buckled herself into the passenger seat and immediately fiddled with the radio. As the car sped along, streetlights periodically flashing across, Misao finally turned on a CD and leaned back into her seat, content.  
  
It was Christian Death Metal. Or maybe Satanic Death Metal. Strangely enough, both genres sound almost exactly alike. . . . coincidence?  
  
They were nearing home, and Lee's Sandwiches was fast approaching (Vietnamese/French sandwich place, open 24/7, serves random Asian goodies. Zippy recommends the shredded pork sandwich). Sano's eyes brightened. He rummaged in Megumi's purse, silencing her cries of outrage, and called Misao's cell.  
  
"Yeah. . . . uh huh. . . . SWEET! DUDE, AOSHI! PULL INTO LEE'S!!"  
  
Aoshi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sano is making Megumi go too. We want boba!"  
  
Aoshi said nothing, but turned and pulled into the shop's small parking lot. The lights were bright, even this late, and the octet wandered to the door in all their assorted finery. The little old lady behind the counter looked amused, and she smiled the entire time she took their orders.  
  
It ended up with two shredded beef sandwiches, a bunch of those little pastries shaped like corns, three raspberry smoothies, a "Thai iced tea," two "iced mint milk tea grass jelly"s, two coffees, and strawberry soda. Total? $29.25. That's with tax. Seriously guys, thirty bucks for all that ish. (zippy drools. She really likes that place.)  
  
Anyways. The group sat around at the various tables in the café, munching on assorted goodies. The girls gossiped about the latest hookups and breakups, the guys talked about sports, and the weather, and cooking outdoors.  
  
Eventually, they were done snacking, and the few who still had drinks left carried them out to the cars after solemn promises that they would not even think of spilling on the upholstery. Megumi dropped off Katsu, who had further plans for the evening, and then she met the others at Misao's abode.  
  
Those in Aoshi's car had already changed into pajamas or other more comfortable clothes and were sitting around in the living room, watching late night television. Megumi, Sano, and Tae all changed as well, and joined the party.  
  
Misao, in funny purple butterfly pajamas, stood in front of the TV and said, "Okay, which movie do we want? I have 'Moulin Rouge,'" the guys groaned "'Gladiator,'" the girls grimaced "Umm. . . 'Office Space'?"  
  
Everyone (except of course Aoshi) smiled and mumbled their agreement.  
  
"Okay! 'Office Space' it is." She set the DVD on the tray, pushed it in, and fiddled with buttons until Sano stood up, took the remote from her, and actually made the DVD player work.  
  
"Hey!" she protested.  
  
"Is for horses. And it's video one," Sano added.  
  
Misao glared at him, strode to the couch, and sat between Tae and Megumi, arms crossed.  
  
Sano laughed, went and tweaked her nose, then sat next to Aoshi on the floor. Kenshin was sitting in a recliner with Kaoru (tricky, I know, but the two can get quite close sometimes) and his arm was around her and a blanket over all. Aoshi was munching on popcorn and seemed very innocent. When Tae asked for some, he just lifted the bowl up and over his head, as he and Sano were leaning on the couch that the three girls had parked themselves on. Hand check, anyone?  
  
About three o'clock AM, Shiro padded into the kitchen, stood examining the contents of the fridge, and said to the teenagers at large in the den, "Maybe you all should get some sleep. Insomnia is not fun."  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Perhaps it is time to go. We mustn't get home too late, or Dad will be bothered.  
  
Sano laughed, "Yeah, wouldn't want your dad to worry about us."  
  
Seeing Aoshi get to his feet, Misao quickly jumped off the couch to go retrieve the boys' suits from the closet by the front door. Sano said brief farewells to the ladies, as did Aoshi, while Kenshin attempted get out of the recliner without waking the dozing Kaoru.  
  
He failed. She stirred, opened one eye, and said drowsily, "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"I must go home, Miss Kaoru, that I must. Hiko gets upset when the house is quiet for too long."  
  
She stretched out her arms and he pulled her into a sitting position. "Call me later, alright?" she said.  
  
"Okay. But I might be working today," he said back. When she nodded in acknowledgement, he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Sleep well."  
  
She smiled and sank down into the cushy recliner. "You too, Kenshin. Be careful driving."  
  
Kenshin smiled down at her. "No need for concern. Aoshi always knows what he's doing." He then said his goodbyes to the other girls, and followed Aoshi and Sano out the door.  
  
Movie over, boys gone, time to party. Megumi, Tae, and Misao spread out on the floor, while Kaoru kept to her chair, and they began to gossip.  
  
"Oh, Kaoru," Misao chirped, "did you notice how Hiko added that funky vase in the upstairs hall?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw that. It was pretty, but it seemed frilly for Hiko," Kaoru answered back.  
  
"Really?" the ninja smiled. "Because he only added that a couple days ago. And Aoshi and Sano even commented that they hadn't seen you lately."  
  
"Been having some late nights?" Megumi asked slyly.  
  
Kaoru turned a nice shade of "dear-God-help-me" red.  
  
Megumi and Misao both snickered. Tae was notably silent. No one likes a hypocrite.  
  
"Well when did YOU see the vase, weasel girl?" Kaoru blustered.  
  
"I didn't. But I was told." She smiled smugly.  
  
"By whom?" Kaoru countered.  
  
"Sanosuke. Why do you care?"  
  
"No reason. Just seems like you and Sano are getting pretty friendly. He doesn't like school functions, but he went with you!"  
  
"So? He's my friend!" the smaller girl cried indignantly.  
  
The room was quiet. Tae broke the stony silence by saying, "Did you see Michelle tonight! She looked REALLY good."  
  
Kaoru, quick to end the perceptible tensions in the room, added, "Yeah! She's lost a lot of weight. And that shade of blue was really flattering with her complexion."  
  
Tae nodded. Misao passed the chee-tohs to Kaoru's outstretched hand, prompting Tae to continue, "Speaking of pounds, if you keep pigging out . . ."  
  
Kaoru looked guilty. "I know, but . . ."  
  
"Those are pounds of happiness, right?" grinned Misao.  
  
Megumi laughed. "With Kenshin's cooking, she might take up Sumo wrestling, instead of just Kendo." Misao laughed also at the imagery.  
  
Kaoru's eyes glinted.  
  
Tae looked alarmed. "You can't get too comfortable. IT'S TOO EASY TO GAIN WEIGHT!" she cried, clenching a fist in the air. "Don't underestimate those calories. You should go on a diet."  
  
"Are you calling me fat?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks a lot. . ."  
  
Misao added in, "Maybe I should lose weight too. . ."  
  
"Why bother," Kaoru replied, "When you have the body of a child anyways?"  
  
Misao did a little scream-y thing and chucked a pillow at Kaoru. "You're evil! I'm just a late bloomer!"  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll fill out soon enough, dear," Tae said sagely, while chuckling.  
  
"Why is everybody picking on me?!?!" Misao squeaked.  
  
"I can tell you a few things to help," Megumi added, twiddling with her long hair. "I was always rather 'blessed,' but I know how to fix your little problem."  
  
"Quit saying 'little.' I feel demeaned," Misao responded.  
  
"Well, first you drink lots of milk. . ." Megumi kept talking, and this gossip session continued until about seven.  
  
About then, seeing the horizon start to lighten, Tae said, "Wow, maybe we should sleep."  
  
So they did.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: Yeah, that was a long chapter, but we kept you waiting for a while there. That justifies it, right? Zippy and I (Chunks) are in a bit of a disagreement about the length of our chapters. I like long chapters, but she thinks that long chapters get boring. Why don't you guys review and tell us what you think? Next time we'll be up for even more action . . . with less frilly outfits. And we're still not done with October! 


	9. I'm Christine Daaé, You Moron!

Chapter 9: I'm Christine Daaé, you moron!  
  
-  
  
A/N: It's been a while, hasn't it? Yes, we know. But hey, this is a really nice long chapter, isn't it? We're finishing up with October here, so have a nice time. It's um, action packed! Yes. And we know, we are lagging behind in the real months. Tragic, really. But we are busy with stuff and other stuff and now Zippy got a job as an ice cream girl, so she and Chunks don't randomly hang out as much anymore. Bum deal, no? Okay, well have fun reading!  
  
Statement made to save one's ass: Sorry to Blink 182, Robert Lloyd Wagner, Victor Hugo, Hugh Hefner, whoever owns Robin Hood, Queer Eye for the Straight Guy, Prodigy, The Road to El Dorado, spandex, Crayola color Burnt Sienna, any and all horror movies, kayak enthusiasts, and anyone else that we may have (intentionally or otherwise) offended.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kaoru woke with a start. Perspiration ran down her face, and her nightshirt stuck to her back. She wiped her palms on her comforter, sighed, and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She padded across the hall to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. Her reflection had red eyes and looked haggard. Kaoru wiped her face with a hand towel, turned off the light, and tried to go back to bed. The face was still there, whenever she shut her eyes. She jumped out of bed this time, flicked on her lamp, and did a quick check in her closet, under her bed, and out the window. One story. Someone could get in.  
  
"You're so stupid. You're just being paranoid. Nobody's out there. Nobody's in here. Just me. And Yahiko, and Grandfather, and the girls. They're safe. You're safe. Go back to bed. Criminy . . ."  
  
Kaoru, finished talking to herself, turned off the light again, and crawled under the sheets. Then she pulled them over her head, and willed herself into sleep.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ SCHOOL. HALLOWEEN.  
  
Megumi ignored the catcalls as she walked past the office (and the assembled gangstas [haha yeah right] congealed there) toward the bench where she and her friends usually met before school. Aoshi was already sitting there, reading "Les Miserables." He was almost done.  
  
Surprise surprise. Hiko or someone must have made him dress up for Halloween. "Nice Vampire, Aoshi. Didn't think you'd dress up."  
  
"Good morning," he said flatly. "Quiet, or I'll bite you. I lost a bet."  
  
"Ah. I see . . . well, you look very . . . realistic."  
  
It was true. He was the epitome of eighteenth century, disturbingly-good- looking-in-a-creepy-way, gothic vampire. He even had the teeth, although they did not appear impede his speech at all.  
  
"Thank you. You are . . . nice . . . yourself," he replied haltingly.  
  
"Well thank YOU!" She winked and smiled. Yes, her inner flirt was showing. It didn't help like she was dressed like a nurse. It was unknown whether or not she had INTENDED to show that much leg and cleavage. But she did.  
  
Kenshin walked up, arm in arm with Kaoru. Yahiko trailed behind, trying to adjust his sword. He was a little knight! Aww, how cute. Kenshin and Kaoru had apparently dressed to match, he in a smashing samurai costume and she a stunning geisha. She took a few slow, mincing steps, and then gaped at Megumi.  
  
"Administration is SO going to stop you!"  
  
"Haven't so far," she said with a dip of her hip and she sashayed over to say hello to Tae. Tae was a bunny. Interpret as you will.  
  
Tsubame darted over to Yahiko, her pink princess dress floating out behind her. "You wore it! Oh I'm so glad! Look, don't you like my hat?" She inclined her head, putting the point of her hat almost directly in Yahiko's eye.  
  
"Yeah," he grinned, turned bright red as muffled snickers wafted around the group.  
  
There was small talk for another few minutes, and then Misao larked her way over. "Hi guys! Guess what I am!!!"  
  
Kenshin tilted his head. "A ghost?"  
  
Kaoru agreed.  
  
Tae said tentatively, "Someone who just woke up?"  
  
Misao grew more irritated after each remark. "No! I'm Christine Daaé!" She looked around, and seeing no dawning comprehension, she stamped her foot. "Don't you guys watch any musicals??"  
  
"No."  
  
Megumi walked over, put a hand on the girl's shoulder, and said, "I know, 'Phantom of the Opera.' It's one of my favourites. But the white dress is rather ghost-like."  
  
Just then, as Megumi was slightly leaning over, Sano showed up. He whistled appreciatively. Megumi straightened up quickly, zipping up the front of her dress a little.  
  
"Hello, nurse!"  
  
"Shut up. At least I'm cute. What are you supposed to be, a queer Robin Hood?"  
  
"Hey hey, I happen to be a pimp masta. Check my hat, my coat, my cane . . . I am super fly."  
  
Aoshi started laughing, which was odd to hear . . .  
  
Then came Katsu, wearing what seemed to be his father's bathrobe. Sano asked, "Dude, what the hell are you supposed to be?"  
  
Without saying a word, Katsu walked over to Tae, put his arm around her, and pulled out a pipe.  
  
There was a group "ooohhh . . ." of understanding. Then the bell rang, and they dispersed to their respective classes.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ LUNCH TIME  
  
Megumi bumped into a girl as she was hurrying to meet her friends. They were all going to go out to Wendy's or something. "Oh, sorry."  
  
"Better be sorry, bitch."  
  
Megumi almost skidded to a stop and turned to face the girl. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. Walking around like some porno nurse. You really are a slut, just like they say."  
  
Megumi's eyes narrowed as she recognized the girl. "Oh right Yumi, because nobody ever wonders where you get your spending money. . ."  
  
Yumi, without thinking, had struck a sensuous pose. She was a devil, one of those the-spandex-is-clinging-to-my-ass devils, and was spinning her tail with one hand. The other hand held a plastic red pitchfork; no books could be seen. "What, you flat-chested whore, did you want to start something?"  
  
"No, but if you're going to act all nasty like that, we can go. Right now, Yumi, unless you take that back," Megumi replied, eyes flashing and perhaps chest stuck out a bit.  
  
"Oh, why, when it's so fun to put out?" Then she reached forward and raked out her nails, only catching Megumi's arm.  
  
Murmurs of 'catfight' started flowing through a crowd that had started to assemble, and Sano's ears perked up. "Catfight?" he asked himself, and started looking around eagerly.  
  
From his vantage point, he could see the crowd gathered under an overhang. No security guards were in sight yet. Still time to watch. Then he saw who was fighting, and hurried over.  
  
"Shit, Megumi, what are you doing?"  
  
Megumi flashed him a look, called out, "Smackin' the bitch up!" and then smacked Yumi in the face as Sataness pulled the nurse's hair.  
  
Sano reached over, pulled Megumi toward him, and attempted to ward off the devil.  
  
Another voice said threateningly, "Are you trying to feel up my girl?"  
  
Sano turned, puzzled, and said, "No, can't say that I am."  
  
"Better get the fuck away from her."  
  
"Okay, calm down, I was just trying to stop the two of them from tearing each other up, then getting kicked out by admin."  
  
"Get away from my woman, Sagara."  
  
Sano barely had time to wonder 'how does he know my name?' before he was hit in the face, hard. He hit the concrete, stunned, and didn't have a chance to even attempt to regain his footing as he was kicked in the side of his ribs. Already starting to bleed, he rolled out of the way of the next attack, jumped to his feet, and ducked another punch. Whoever he was, this guy was fast.  
  
Yumi was on the outskirts of the fight, clapping her hands and giggling every time her lover landed one. The two men circled around, and Sano pushed Megumi back into the crowd saying, "Get away from them." She gathered her books quickly and disappeared.  
  
Sanosuke finally hit his opponent, but it only glanced off the shoulder, and he was rewarded by a swift jab in the stomach. He gasped out a 'shit,' straightened up, and tried to appraise his enemy. Black pants, shoes, hooded sweatshirt, and glaring red-brown eyes. The other man laughed cruelly, "Give up Sagara. You can't beat me."  
  
Bracing himself, Sano swung his famous right hook and landed it squarely on his opponent's face. He drew back his hand, cursing. It burned. And the face was soft, like Hiko's sculpture putty. "What the fuck is on your face? That's disgusting! Who are you?"  
  
The dark hood had fallen back, exposing a deformed face. "My name is Shishio. And you are a dead man." He glared at Sanosuke, malice etched clearly on his distorted features.  
  
Someone in the crowd shouted, "Admin's coming!"  
  
Shishio bent to pick up the pitchfork, the grabbed Yumi roughly by the arm and melted into the crowd. Sano looked around, saw Kenshin signalling him a few yards away, and was hidden by the crowd as security arrived on the scene.  
  
"Who was fighting?" one of the personnel asked the assemblage. None of them hosted obvious cuts or bruises, and none of them said anything either. You don't rat out to the authorities. . .  
  
Joined up now with his friends, Sano could wince and grimace at his various wounds. Misao looked concerned and wiped blood off his cheek. Megumi walked up and handed him his hat and cane, knocked off in the fight.  
  
"What happened?" Kenshin inquired in a worried tone of voice.  
  
Megumi looked sheepish. "Yumi and I were having a disagreement after a few choice words. Sano tried to break us up, and this guy, I guess Yumi's boyfriend, well he started beating the crap out of Rooster-boy here."  
  
Sano frowned. "Hey hey, I held my own!"  
  
"That's not what I saw," Megumi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Now now," Kenshin, ever the peacemaker, held up his hands and tried to calm the two from what seemed like yet another fight today. "The important thing is that everyone's all right."  
  
The group murmured their agreement until Yahiko spoke up, "hey, how much of lunch period do we have?"  
  
Kaoru looked concerned. "Oh that's right! We have to leave now if we want to have any time to get back."  
  
"Can't miss your food, can you Kaoru?" Misao laughed as they all started to head out to the parking lot to go out to lunch as planned.  
  
"Shut up," the geisha growled.  
  
"Hey Sano," Katsu grinned evilly as they walked, "does it hurt if I poke here?" He jabbed is finger into the pimp masta's face.  
  
"Dammit, Katsu!"  
  
They laughed at his misfortune.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^* LATER THAT EVENING. PARTY PARTY.  
  
The fog machine spurted out some more wisps of mist as another costumed guest arrived at the party. PJ's Halloween party was always the biggest of all the students at Kyoto High School, and this year was no exception. He was, after all, the school's resident queer eye who was into costuming and theatre and whatnot.  
  
Misao rolled her eyes at the sight of Kaoru hovering over the bowl of chips, Kenshin, as always, not far from her side. The Kamiya girl picked up a chip and placed it in Kenshin's mouth. Kaoru gazed at him lovingly and smiled. Kenshin chewed and smiled. Misao gagged and left.  
  
Entering the main part of the big house she passed by the couch where another tangled mass of couples lay, presumably watching a horror movie. Now she remembered why she didn't like coming to these kinds of parties.  
  
"Disgusting, isn't it?" Sanosuke said to her. He was leaning against the kitchen wall, wearing his pimp hat a jaunty angle.  
  
"Yeah," she adjusted her hair, which she had let flow freely from its normal braid to match her costume. "If I weren't wearing white, I think I'd vomit."  
  
"Geez, you'd think that if they really liked each other they'd want their time to be special or something and not all public."  
  
Misao didn't quite know how to take this comment, since his expression was unreadable when he said it. She twiddled with the long, white sleeves of her Christine Daaé costume, trying to find something to say.  
  
". . . not here yet," Sanosuke finished.  
  
"What?" she blinked. Maybe she was twiddling to loud.  
  
"Nothing," he switched his cane to his other hand. "They're not here yet, that's all I said."  
  
"The rest of the gang? Oh, I think I saw Tae and Katsu on the couch," the little opera girl pointed to the sofa. Sano looked to see a lump of bathrobe, pipe long forgotten and two dishevelled bunny ears peeking out from the top.  
  
"Well, that's two down," he said. "Ugh, I don't think I can take any more blatant displays of affection," he added, then noticed her downcast gaze. "How about we go somewhere and talk privately?"  
  
"Yes . . . please!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ONWARD TO SOMEWHERE ELSE AT THE PARTY!  
  
Aoshi wondered vaguely for the umpteenth time why he was here. He wasn't social. He didn't pretend to be social. Why was he at a social event? Perhaps he had done something horribly wrong in a past life.  
  
"Good evening, Aoshi!" Kenshin smiled to him, taking a momentary break from Kaoru.  
  
Seeing as Aoshi had not witnessed anything particularly good about the evening thus far, he didn't really say anything. But that didn't faze Kenshin one bit as he stepped up to greet the approaching vampire.  
  
"What kept you?" Kaoru asked, mildly concerned. "Heavy traffic?"  
  
"No," Aoshi said.  
  
"Hmm," Kenshin pondered aloud, "I think if you want to talk to the rest of them, Katsu and Miss Tae and Sano are inside already, and Miss Misao just-- "  
  
"Well, well . . . drive here yourself, Battousai?"  
  
Kenshin snapped up at that particular name. His eyes narrowed at the comment and at the man who said it. "Saito," the little red-head's voice was angry.  
  
"Who is that?" Aoshi questioned.  
  
"Shut up, Saito!" Kaoru glared. "Just because you were good at sparring and crap doesn't give you the right to be rude!"  
  
There was a pause as glares passed around. Tension . . . you could cut it with a knife.  
  
"Who wants a slice?" PJ popped up, holding a large piece of frosted cake. "Are you guys having fun? Here, have some cake!"  
  
Aoshi blinked as the pastry was shoved into his hands, then went off to suck blood in dark corners without another word. PJ frolicked away, pulling Saito with him against his will. Kenshin and Kaoru, taking advantage of the hiatus of hostilities, grabbed a couple of slices of the cake for themselves. They squeezed their way onto the full couch, the other occupants not seeming to mind very much, as they were far too preoccupied with . . . each other. Between shovelling cake and squiggling to get closer to Kenshin, Kaoru managed to ask, "So what's the deal with Saito anyway? I mean, I know some of the story, but you never told me all of it."  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"I've got time."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^* AT THE FRONT DOOR  
  
"Wow. There sure are a lot of people here," Megumi commented as she entered the house.  
  
"Yes, there are," Aoshi said, emerging from the shadows.  
  
"You missed a spot."  
  
"Thank you," he added, wiping his mouth.  
  
Megumi shifted awkwardly after a long pause. "So . . . how . . . how have you been?"  
  
"I've managed to get by during the five hours since I last saw you," his reply was curt.  
  
"Right. Been having fun without me here?"  
  
He gave her a look.  
  
"You're not much for parties, are you?"  
  
"No," Aoshi assented.  
  
The short answers and long silences were starting to make Megumi uncomfortable. However, since the rest of the room was filled with mostly unfamiliar faces and she wasn't in the mood to schmooze with strangers, she decided to stick with where she was.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* BACK ON THE COUCH  
  
Kaoru quirked her brow dubiously. "A kayak race."  
  
"It seems silly now, that it does," Kenshin put his hand behind his head in an embarrassed manner, "but we took those things very seriously at that summer camp. We were different people up there."  
  
"I guess you'd have to be. I can't believe anyone being such a poor sport over something so stupid as a kayak race at a summer camp."  
  
"Yes, but things back then were different. My friends and Saito's friends didn't really get along all that well, and everything we did always lead up to some sort of competition," Kenshin explained. "We were in camp for several weeks, and tensions can mount after a time."  
  
"I still think it's stupid," Kaoru folded her arms. "Every mean thing he's said and done to you after that camp was because he lost a little boat race."  
  
"Well, there were some very strong words said afterwards," Kenshin looked down at his feet. "Like I said, our different groups of friends didn't like each other very much and mine, well, gave him a hard time about losing."  
  
"You've talked a lot about these former friends of yours, but I've never met them."  
  
"That's probably for the best. They aren't really good for me anymore, that they aren't. And I am much happier now. I get along better with Hiko, and I have Sano and Aoshi, and of course you and the girls. Let's not talk about them anymore, please."  
  
"Okay. As long as you are with me now, I don't care about what happened back then. Hey, want some cider?" she asked perkily.  
  
"Yes, that I would."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"So how are things at home?" Megumi and Aoshi had meandered their way into the dining room, now sitting on some chairs in the quieter portion of the house.  
  
"Things are well," Aoshi replied. "You?"  
  
"Fine. Kanryu's business is doing well . . . he's even bringing me in some days to help him translate the orders," she answered.  
  
"He's in shipping, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes." Megumi's answers were normally short when talking of her foster father; Aoshi was mildly surprised she had spoken as much as she had. Judging by her tone now, he didn't figure much more would be said on the matter. It was a rather awkward conversation. So he didn't talk anymore. He just sipped his beverage. . . .  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sano pushed Misao off his knee and stood up. They were out on the patio on some plastic chairs, and they HAD been conversing about health, sports, and whether a pinot or a chardonnay would have been better with the evening's entrée. They HAD been, until Sano lost all feeling in his left leg. Misao went to get chips, then strode off to talk to some girls she knew from cheer. Ah, finally some intelligent conversation. There were several other partiers around them, most just talking and eating, away from the real party going on inside [on the couch, wink wink].  
  
Yes, Tae and Katsu were still on the couch, although they had moved from Complete And Utter Making-Out to Snuggling In The Crook Of His Arm. The movie was still on, the 'heroine' having made the foolish choice of running upstairs but it's okay. . . she'll live, she's a virgin. OR IS SHE????? =dramatic music= no, turn around! You idiot. He's right behind you! He has a sharp implement! RUN. No, not that way, stupid. Oh jeez, she's fallen. Big surprise. The white girl fell down. Way to fail. Oh . . . oh. . . . oh that's disgusting. Leave her liver alone, you bastard!  
  
The party lasted a few more hours, with people getting drunk off adrenaline and high on life. Best way to do it; no nasty hangovers the next day! Jealous looks were also tossed around, and Saito kept glaring at Kenshin.  
  
It was a lovely evening.  
  
Everyone had a lovely time. Then they went home. But not all alone. Hehehe. . . . um, yes.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
AN: So fights flashbacks and a fiesta! Fun fun. Hey, I guess this means we're moving on to the next month! Next chapter: NOVEMBER!! Yay.  
  
Zippy is constantly busy—and popular, and cool, and working, and doing other things . . . without me, I mean, without Chunks.. T_T What does Chunks get to do? Stare at walls . . . alone (not that she's bitter or anything). 


End file.
